Love or Lust
by Ino2613
Summary: Ino never was expected Sasuke to come back after seven years, after all, she already had Itachi by her side to mend all the mistakes Sasuke had ever done in her life. However, Sasuke wants a second chance with her, so what will she chose? ItaInoSasu
1. Chapter 1

_**I don't own naruto.**_

* * *

A sleek silver car stopped in front of an enormous house, and a beautiful woman stepped out, waving a hand at the man inside before it rounded around the corner. Her hair was styled up in a high ponytail, the color so unnatural that it made everyone stop and stare at times. She wore a tight black shirt that ended just at her knee, a white buttoned shirt underneath a professional black shirt jacket. Ino was her name, and she took out a set of glistening keys, pushing them into the small lock before swinging them open.

"Mommy!" two voices chorused together, and before she knew it, two little boys had wrapped their arms around her legs, smiling up at her.

Ino smiled. Both of them were apparently twins, possessing long dark hair that was tied in a low ponytail, and dark mysterious eyes. A laugh interrupted her. "Ino, at twenty-two and still going strong with them?" She moved her head to the side, seeing a red-headed women smiling.

"Oh, of course! I love Itsuki and Shunya; they're just both so cute!" Ino bent down, letting both of them kiss her cheek before kissing each of their foreheads. "Wait for me to come back, alright? Let me put them to bed," Ino said, tapping their backs at the same time.

The door swung open and a male walked in, a bag in one hand and a small white box in his hand. "Hey, Karin," He said, and then smiled at the two boys being pushed by Ino. "Itsuki, Shunya, I have chocolate cake with me, and tomatoes for tomorrow." and immediately, the twins turned around, laughing and smiling.

In harmony, both of them said, "Daddy!" and they held their hands out as the male placed the foot aside, giving both of them a hug.

Ino scold. "Itachi! Not sugar sweets before their bedtime!" she swatted at his hand just as he patted both of the boys' head. Suddenly, a cough caught her attention and she whipped out her wallet. "Oh, I'm so sorry Karin!" and she dug out the money needed in her wallet, handing it over to Karin.

Suddenly, for the first time, Ino realized an extra visitor in the house. Karin noticed her eyes wander over him, and she pulled on the other person's hand. "Oh, Ino, this is Sasuke. Sasuke, this is Ino." she held her hands together, smiling as Sasuke placed a kiss on her lips.

"Well, nice to see you again, Sasuke." Ino smiled, hoping that it was good enough so that he wouldn't suspect her of lying. He simply nodded back, and Karin walked toward the boys, patting both of them on the head before she walked out of the door.

Itachi and Sasuke glared as he left, and just when the door slammed shut, he said, "My little brother is dating another women, again?" he raised an eyebrow, but yet he didn't seem surprised.

Ino took the bag in his hand, kissing Itachi's cheek sweetly. "Well, you can't really blame him, he's been dating around for years now. He tries his best to get into some girl's pants," she sighed, and then pulled the ripe tomatoes out of the bag, placing them in the refrigerator instead. "I thought you should know your own brother by now."

"I don't know he was basically a man-slut," Itachi said, spitting out the words he detested so much. "And of the Uchiha line-"

Ino took the white box and slowly peeled off the pieces of tape as her twins sat at the table, their mouths watering as they looked at her hands. "Now, now, the children are here, cover your mouth." she smiled, looking at Itachi's handsome face before turning around to get some plates and forks. "Only a little, boys. I don't want you getting cavities." she moved aside as Itachi held the knife in his hand, cutting equal sized pieces for both of them.

Itachi placed his hands on her shoulders. "Maybe you should get some rest …you were running around the whole building today, take a warm bath," he said, his voice somewhat soft and soothing. His hand reached toward her hair to pull the rubber band out in one fast motion, catching the attention of Itsuki and Shunya.

The woman nodded her head. "Yeah, you're right …I should." she took her jacket off, throwing it carelessly to the couch before walking up the stairs to arrive at her bedroom.

Itachi turned around, seeing the plates were already finished and he patted Itsuki's and Shunya's back. "Brush your teeth before going to bed, or else it'll be another trip to the dentist. You're allowed more cake tomorrow," he said, both of them nodded at the same time before bickering about something.

He walked up the stairs and changed into different cloths as he pushed the doors of the balcony open, letting cool air stream in gently. Itachi didn't know how much time had past but when his eyes came into focus, the sky was the orange shade of color, instead it was already dark.

A movement was heard behind him and he felt Ino's arms around his body. Gently, he pried one hand off him. "You don't have to pretend that you love me. I know you still have feelings for him, even though he did leave you." he pulled her other hand off him.

"No, no. I-I like you, really. My feeling for him will pass…" she wrapped her arms around his body again, feeling the fabric of the shirt he wore. "I only saw him one time …it's not like I'll see him again tomorrow."

Itachi pulled away from her, touching her chin gently before bending lower to kiss her cheek. "You never know, Ino, you never know. I've been hearing that a new security guard is arriving tomorrow, it might be him…" he bent lower to give her a short hug before holding a hand up and gathering some cloths. "I'm going to go take a bath; can you make sure the boys are in bed?"

"Of course," he heard her reply. When he heard the door close, he entered the bathroom, shutting the bathroom door as he went.

The blonde daintily walked through paths of the house and soon arrived at the room that the two twins shared. "Shunya, Itsuki, are you in b-" and she stopped just as she swung the door open.

Both of them were certainly in bed. Itsuki and Shunya were already in their pajamas but instead of each of them sleeping in their separate beds, Shunya had sneaked into Itsuki's bed, both of their hands dug under their chins and their hair set loose, their foreheads touching each other's.

She smiled, stepping forward quietly to kiss both of their cheeks. 'You remind me so much of your father…' she patted their bangs gently, running her slim fingers through them. Ino admired her children as she sat down on a chair.

A warm hand landed on her shoulder and she looked up to see crimson eyes glowing in the darkness. "Let's go to bed," Itachi said, and he held a hand out, which Ino immediately took gently. "We need to be aware of tomorrow. Tomorrow we're bringing Itsuki and Shunya to the building aren't we? And Karin is going to babysit them there." He held Ino's hand as if it was extremely delicate, barely giving any strength on the hold.

Just as they settled into their bed, Itachi plopped up on his elbow, his dark hair swinging to the side as he did. "Ino, do you ever regret marrying me?" his question stunned but Ino managed to recover.

"No …No, I don't. You are a better father than what I think he would have ever been," she said, and then closed her eyes. "Thank you for being there all these five years even when he wasn't…"

Slowly she turned toward him, allowing his dark eyes to meet with her beautiful light ones. "Thank you for so much." she pressed a hand against his chest, feeling through the thin shirt before she cuddled against him.

~'.~'.~'.~'.~

"Itsuki! Shunya! Get in the car!" Ino shouted, and smiled happily as the two boys rushed into the car, shoving and pushing each other as they went. "Stop pushing each other! It's not nice. Don't give Karin too much trouble today, alright?" she kissed their cheeks and left them to be as they silently bickered to each other.

Itachi looked back, his eyes red instead of its usual dark color. "Daddy, why is your eyes red? Ours is bluuue," Shunya said, laughing as Itsuki poked him out of random.

The tall male looked forward, moving the mirror in the front a bit before he turned around, his eyes a dark color instead of its usual red one. "Is it better, Shunya?" he gave a smile at the child who nodded his head, and his eyes moved toward his wife, who gave him an approving smile. "Be quiet for today, we can't have you disturbing our work," he said, and then stuck the keys into the slot, starting up the car quickly.

Karin was already standing outside of the building, waving her hand as the two boys ran to her, gesturing for them to follow her. Ino waved her hand slowly and turned around just as Itachi placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Let's go inside. After all, I'm quite sure the new security guard is my little brother," he said, a tone of amusement in his voice, and Ino looked down. "Be aware."

"Of course. My guard will always be up when he's around, he was the one that stole the rest of my teenage years…" she looked up when he felt her grab her hand, clutching it tightly. "Let's go in then," Ino said, looking back to see Itachi's handsome face before moving forward.

Naruto was the first to nearly jump on them. "Ino, Sasuke's here! New security guard, pretty cool isn't it?" he asked, his finger pointing toward Sasuke that was leaning against the door where Itachi usually stood.

"Don't get distract, Naruto," Ino said, and then wagged a finger in front of his face. "Or else I will make sure he's going to get something else to guard, now go and do your job!" she stomped one foot down on the carpet and Naruto frowned. "Or else I'll make sure Sakura won't be seeing you in your lunch break for the rest of the month."

A smile spread across her pink lips as he did as what he was told to, muttering only a few words behind him.

Itachi bent down to peck a small kiss on Ino's cheek, always her cheek. "I'll see you later then, Ino." and he stood up to his full height, slightly towering over her frame.

Ino tiptoed, planting a small kiss on his cheek at the same time. "Same." and just as Itachi was about to walk away, she grabbed his sleeve. "I love you," Ino said, and then a smile appeared on her face.

Instead of returning the same words as anyone would expect from him. He bent down near her ear. "Don't say something you don't mean," he said, his volume somewhat quiet, but anyone at a short distance would be able to hear it clearly.

"No, I really mean it."

"Sure …just so you know. You don't have to make me feel loved by saying those words. Even the words, 'I like you' from your mouth can be just as good," he said, waving a hand back.

Ino looked at her husband before turning around, running into another direction instead.

In at least ten minutes, Itachi returned, standing next to the door just outside of Naruto's room, dressed in a dark suit. "I don't see you for seven years and you're married to one of my most beautiful ex-girlfriends?" a dark voice said, almost angry.

Itachi looked to the side, seeing Sasuke and he said, "Of course, after you cheated on her and dumped her, she fell into depression. I had to cover up all of the mistakes you've done to her, and I had to mend her heart." his voice was somewhat calm and soft.

He held a hand up to block a fast punch from Sasuke. "Do you chase after every girl I dump? It's none of your business." his eyes were a crimson color and Itachi just pushed him back.

"It might not be. But I had to mend all the mistakes you've done to her. You never see the true beauty in women," Itachi said, "You're hopeless."

Sasuke backed away from a second, standing back in his position. "And you do? I highly doubt it. You don't possess alive hormones for you to have feelings for a women long enough." he crossed his eyes, somewhat glaring at everyone that hurried past him.

"And you have no control over your hormones," Itachi calmly replied, waving a hand just as Tenten and Temari hurried across the hall, their arms full of paperwork as they ran. "Since you have this job. You must learn to be welcoming, loving, and caring to the other workers."

"This job does not need those things."

"They will be useful in many other ways," said Itachi, and he smiled, not at Sasuke though, more mysteriously out into the world. He was thinking of something, someone in particular instead of focusing his mind on his job instead.

His younger brother simply rolled his eyes. 'Jackass,' he thought, and leaned back against the wall, his arms crossed and an angry furious look on his face, and Itachi took one peek at him, knowing that Sasuke was fighting with his emotions inside.

Meanwhile, Ino was sitting in front of a desk, trying her fastest to get all of the work done as Tenten and Temari stacked piles upon piles on her desk and answering phone calls at the same time. She felt light-headed but she ignored it, continuing to work under all of the pressure and stress.

"Ino, switch places with me," Temari ordered, and Ino immediately stood up, nearly stumbling on her feet before she got her footing back. "You're doing too much work…" she muttered, trying her own best to do the exact same work that Ino was doing just a few seconds ago.

Tenten scattered in the background, running nearly all over the place.

Ino walked forward, her head swirled and her vision fogged. Before she knew it, she was on the floor, nearly fainting. Temari and Tenten were the first the apparently reach her, shaking her.

"Ino! Wake up!" when there was no response from the question Tenten has asked, Temari hurried out to get Sakura.

* * *

_**Usually, I would tell you where I get my ideas ...but I just don't know where I got this one.**_

_**I already have everything planned out for this story O.O**_

_**Review for me, k? I think I did a good job. T~T**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**I don't own naruto.**_

* * *

Itachi sat on a seat next to the hospital bed Sakura had placed Ino on. Sakura had taken off Ino's white dress shirt to reveal a blue short v-necked t-shirt underneath, and she had to nearly run out to get a knee-length flowing skirt for Ino since Sakura knew it was uncomfortable for her to sleep in her tight professional skirt. Her hair was spread out around her, her eyes closed, hiding away the beautiful sky-blue orbs underneath.

The perfect pale skin made him want to touch her, but he knew her heart would never love him the way he loved her, but she respected her feelings.

Barbie. That was the single word that popped up in his mind looking at the innocent women on the bed, her cheeks were also a bit pink, showing that she was fevered, but she still looked like a doll to him.

Some of her other friends were crowded either around the bed or just somewhere in the room. Itachi touched her cheek lightly, watching her lips form a single word, and he couldn't help but snap his head back to glare at Sasuke who was behind him. His younger brother had no fear to meet his gaze.

Both of them stared at each other angrily before a small turn of Ino made Itachi look back at his wife, picking up her hand to kiss the back of it gently before rubbing it, returning it back into its spot it was in before.

Ino's body shifted and she turned to the right, her body facing Itachi, and he lifted a hand to run it softly down her arm, stopping when it reached her waist. So beautiful, Itachi thought, and his eyes couldn't help but travel over every millimeter of her body, but he knew that it would never be his, his eyes growing sad.

The small v-neck t-shirt that she wore gave her an even more innocent look and when she finally stirred, he couldn't help but lean forward, waiting for her to wake up. Just as she woke up, he leaned forward, capturing her lips for a split second before moving back, looking at her shocked face. Quickly she recovered and looked at her, her cheeks a bit flushed from fainting.

Her eyes were open, but she didn't say anything, just looking at Itachi. "Are you alright? You fainted…" Itachi pressed his hand against her hand, holding it before rubbing the spot where he had kissed it softly.

Ino leaned back against the fluffy pillows on the hospital bed, her eyes tired and she sighed, saying, "It's just from stress, don't worry about me." she swung her legs and was just about to push herself off the bed when Itachi placed both of his arms on either side of her, stopping her from standing up to her full height.

"No, you're not going anywhere. You're going to stay in bed and rest for the rest of the day, and then you're going to stay home for the next week." Itachi's hands made Ino sit back down, smoothing out the skirt she wore.

Her eyes fell to the ground. "Fine, I will…"

A finger slipped under her chin and Itachi forced Ino to look at him in the eyes. "Promise." and Ino couldn't help but repeat the words back. "Well, right now it's lunch time so I suppose you can go see the twins if you want to." he stood up. Ino only came up to his chin so she tiptoed as high as she could and kiss his cheek, but Itachi moved his head slightly to the right, capturing her lips instead.

"Sorry…" Ino muttered, looking down at the ground to see Itachi staring calmly into Sasuke's raging eyes. "Come on, Itachi," she said softly, tugging at her husband's sleeve. "Don't hurt him," she quietly said, and that single sentence made Itachi look away, walking away with his wife beside his side.

Just as they were beginning to walk away, Ino wrapped her arms around Itachi's left arm, hugging it to her and smiling. Sasuke couldn't help but clench his fist, angry at his brother for gaining the love that he had longed for, but his feelings of lust always came over.

Naruto walked over, immediately realizing Sasuke's feelings he patted Sasuke's shoulder. "Jealous? I don't blame you really, Ino's really pretty." he smiled at the blonde walking away from him. "Too bad she already has children with Itachi." then Sasuke gave him a violent look, immediately shaking him off.

Ino walked beside Itachi as he showed her around the building, making their way to the little playroom when she turned around. "Why is Sasuke behind us?" she asked, lightly pulling on Itachi's sleeve.

"Well, in a month, I have to go with Naruto since he's flying to America to talk to some people, I'm going with them and Sakura is babysitting the children, so I'm putting your protection in his hands." and without stopping for a breath, he continued walking, but Ino tugged him back.

Her beautiful blonde hair flew around her. "Why did you do that?" her eyes were full of worry.

Itachi pressed both of her hands together, his own hands covering both of them. "Don't worry, he won't do anything to you, and he's the only one I can really trust when it comes to protecting and since he use to be your boyfriend, he'll protect you with his life." then he kissed her cheek. "You don't truly love me anyway," he muttered, turning away from her.

Ino pouted, crossing her arms, she said, "Stop saying that! I love you!" and to prove it, she tiptoed, but being that she was shorter, she couldn't reach Itachi's lips and she backed down.

"You can't even bring yourself to kiss me," he said, turning around and walking away slowly.

She smiled, knowing that he had done it one purpose. "You're just too tall for me," she said, hugging onto his arm once again, looking up to see a small smile on his face.

"I don't want to force you to do something you don't want to, and besides, you still have feelings for him." he pressed an arm around Ino's shoulders, smiling when she pushed herself against him. "You're beautiful, do you know that?"

"You don't have to tell me that twenty-four seven, Itachi!" she giggled, feeling his hand run through her long gentle hair.

Sasuke stood in the back, noting how both of them acted around each other. A feeling began to uproar in the bottom of his stomach and he clenched his hand again, a beginning of a habit of his. For over a week already, all that had bothered him was hatred and anger. How was it that Itachi would get one of his hottest girlfriends and he couldn't get her back even though he had gotten her first?

The minute he had gotten the job for working beside his brother, he had broken up with Karin, not that she minded. She was actually married to Suigetsu, but he had said that Sasuke could hang around her long enough, but just not to get into her pants.

"I always told her she was beautiful everyday when we were together, and she never once told me to stop," he muttered under his breath, smiling lightly.

Then he looked up to see Itachi poking his head out of the room, raising an eyebrow at him before returning back into the room, and Sasuke couldn't help but speed up his walking to arrive.

Two boys immediately jumped at him, identical smiles, hairstyles, clothing, and face. The only difference was their eye color, one shade a dark onyx while the other was a shining sky-blue. "Hi, who are you? Are you here to play with us?" both of them said, in complete harmony, and Sasuke couldn't help but look weirdly at the two children hanging onto the each of his feet.

A chiming laughter mad him turn his attention away from them. "Oh, Itsuki, Shunya! Get off him! Just look at him, he's suffering!" then she leaned down a bit, holding her arms out to catch both of them as they ran to her instead, planting a kiss on each of her cheeks.

Itachi suddenly appeared beside Sasuke as Karin and Ino began to play with the twins that suddenly had a sprout of sudden energy. "Cheerful aren't they? Quite cute at the same time actually," he smiled, crossing his arms over his chest.

"I never knew you could get someone pregnant," he replied, closing his eyes as he leaned up against the wall, not caring for what was really happening.

"You should, you're their uncle." the sentence got to Sasuke and he opened his eyes to see Itachi giving a kind smile. "I know you still have feelings for her-"

"I don't," Sasuke harshly replied, swiping his arm at his older brother's kind gesture.

His older brother let his hand drop down back to its original spot. "Well, you do. I can tell, just look at that jealousy imprinted on your face," he said, pointing at his face. "You still love her, but you should let go of the past, I'm sure there is a lot more women out there for you," Itachi said, giving a kind smile, and he reached his hand out just to rest it on Sasuke's shoulder, instead of it landing on his shoulder, Sasuke's hand pushed at it, shoving it away.

Just as that movement happened, Ino turned away from both of the children, her hand toward the little pocket in the skirt where her cell phone was held. Ino pointed a finger at the room.

"We were playing hide-and-seek …and I can't find the twins. I'm a bit tired too," Ino said, rubbing a hand against the back of her neck, sighing a bit.

Itachi pulled Ino in a short hug, looking at Sasuke's expression the whole time. "I'll try finding them …you should rest." he kissed her forehead lightly, watching as a smile spread itself on her face, and he returned it.

Ino smiled as he began looking for the small children and she pulled out her cell phone just in time to hear a little chime. Pressing a button on it, she held it to her ear, making short answers after Sakura spoke on the other end.

"_I know Sasuke is nearby, give him the cell phone_," Sakura ordered on the other end, Ino made a suck of her teeth.

Stomping her foot childishly, she said, "He doesn't want to, that's why every time his cell phone rang, he didn't pick it up! He doesn't want to talk to you!" with a suck of her teeth, she held her cell phone out to Sasuke, who slowly took it from his hands, and he turned around, shoving the cell phone to his ear.

"What?" he said, rudely.

The blonde beside him couldn't resist the urge to laugh out loud. Sasuke was holding a glimmering bright purple cell phone to his ear, and his face held an annoyed expression. Even from her distance, she was able to hear the loud shouting of Sakura on the other end, making her giggle.

"You're annoying," he noted, holding the cell phone away from his ear as Sakura went on and on even more about his attitude lately. Before Sakura could finish her sentence he exited from the call, throwing it back to Ino, who caught it easily.

Ino stepped forward, smiling at Sasuke before she raised both of her arms, parting Sasuke's bangs so they framed his face instead of covering it. "These years away from me as improved you, even if they made you a bit colder…" she gave a smile.

Sasuke leaned closer and when they were almost into kissing distance; Ino quickly pulled him into a hug instead. "I'm sorry, Sasuke." she pulled away, kissing his cheek gently before completely pulling away from his grasp.

Where her body had been felt empty and Sasuke felt the air for several seconds as if he was hoping she would materialize there on the spot. Pressing his hand over the spot where Ino had kissed him, he walked away and around the corner.

"He wanted to kiss me…" Ino muttered, and walked back to where Itachi stood, slightly tired of looking for the twins even though he couldn't find them.

"Then why didn't you kiss him?" Itachi stared at her without any shame in his face about the question he had asked.

Ino didn't hesitate to answer. "I'm married to you!" her hands went to the ring on her finger and she held it up. "See!"

"Sure, you're Mrs. Uchiha, who you wanted to be all your life, but you're married to the wrong one. You don't love me, you love my younger brother. You always have." Itachi knew that Itsuki and Shunya were out of the room or else he wouldn't have said it so opening in the first place.

"You're more mature. You're not running around with other women and you're more caring than he is! I don't care what you think, Itachi! I love you, alright?" she stepped forward, kissing his lips before pulling away a few seconds later when both of them heard the sound of retreating footsteps.

Itachi looked at Ino for a second time. "I'm quite positive that was my younger brother," he said, staring at Ino's face for any kind of emotion.

His wife looked down at the floor before tiptoeing, planting another kiss on his lips instead of running after Sasuke. "Hey, Karin left the room and she might have found them in the other playrooms, I have to meet up with Sakura since she wants me to change my job to something out that'll put less stress on me, I'll see you later, okay?"

Giving a flirty wave, Ino turned around and ran off in the direction where she heard the footsteps run. She liked Itachi, but he had nearly been a bit brother to her all her life, so with that, she had to somewhat force her to kiss his lips. Itachi was also a bit more observing than she had expected him to be, he always knew her feelings just when she didn't want him to.

When she arrived at where Sakura was suppose to be found, she saw Sasuke at the door, wiping at what seemed like silent tears, but when he looked back up, it didn't look like a single tear was ever on his face, his eyes not even a bit red. Ino walked past him and just when she was going to touch the doorknob and twist it open, his arms wrapped around her shoulders, pulling her away from the door.

"Why did you have to marry him of all people?" his voice whispered, and his grip on her shoulders tightened. "Why my brother of all people?" he grabbed her wrist tightly, his fingers on a specific spot, and Ino's eyes widened, he was checking her pulse, to see if it would speed up or slow down.

Being a woman and being so close to Sasuke, she was able to feel his body heat and she couldn't help but flush, making her heart speed up so much faster. Sasuke didn't look like he ever even noticed, but he dug his head into her long hair, enjoying the scent of her close to him once again.

It was light, but Ino definitely felt Sasuke's lips brush against her neck, and she fought to resist the urge to kiss him there. Taking a deep breath, she slowly pushed him away, looking at his pained face with worry. "I'm sorry, Sasuke …you weren't there when I needed help from you and you were still living your teenage years …I wasn't going to mess it up for you." she touched his shoulder, running her hand down his arm before giving his hand a squeeze, turning around.

"I was stupid back then," Sasuke reached out to touch her, but Ino pulled away.

Giving an apologetic face, she said, "Sorry…" she tiptoed, kissing his forehead gently and moved away before he could grab her into another hug.

Ino twisted the doorknob, pushing the door open to see three other visitors in the office room. She looked down on the ground as Sakura slowly walked over to her, a clipboard in her hand.

"Ino, you're going to be helping Naruto in the office from now on, Itachi nearly wanted to kill me when I refused to change your job, I mean, you're perfect at it, but it's obviously causing too much stress on you. When he needs water or whatever, he'll just tell you. You know the building already so you won't have any trouble with it, alright? And you get to wear whatever you want, just look pretty since he has a lot of visitors." she patted Ino's shoulder before walking swiftly away.

Naruto waved a hand out at Ino. "Hey, Ino, could you bring some tea?" and immediately Ino began on her new job, returning to set the tea on the table, preparing the cups as she gently filled each cup with an equal amount of tea.

"So, Ino is your- Ow!" the male with brown hair had spoken to only be cut off by a woman with four pigtails in her hair.

"Ignore him, he flirts with every girl that looks like they could be a model," she said, slapping the back of the man's head twice before smiling at Ino.

Ino gave an uncertain smile. "Oh, Ino, this is, Gaara, Kankuro, and Temari." he pointed to each person. "These are my daily visitors."

Ino nodded her head, turning around to know that her new job would be more entertaining since she had to deal with a complete flirt in the room, a hitting woman, and a quiet man that quietly drank his tea, making no comments about his siblings' behavior at all.

* * *

_**Alright, Love or Lust, done! **_

_**I think this came out pretty good for my second chapter, so please review? I don't feel as confident over this story now a days... **_


	3. Chapter 3

_**I don't own naruto.**_

* * *

Ino flopped down on the couch, turning the television off when Itachi returned from putting the children to bed. "How was today?" he seated himself next to Ino, smiling as his wife immediately grinned.

"I feel like a teenager again!" she shouted, throwing her arms up into the air, throwing herself onto Itachi with a smile. "Everything was so entertaining and fun."

Itachi gave a smile. "That's good to hear, but that wasn't what I was referring to. I meant how was it to talk and see Sasuke again." his face stayed the same as the question finally dawned over her. "In the hospital bed earlier, when you were asleep, you whispered his name softly."

Her eyes became wide and then to a pleading look. "I-I didn't mean to," she began, but Itachi pressed a hand against her mouth.

"It's understandable."

"No it isn't!" she shoved his hand away, looking away from her so that he would only see her flowing hair that ran down her back. "I'm married to you …I'm suppose to love you."

Itachi stood up. "It doesn't matter. Itsuki and Shunya aren't even mine to begin with, and I only stayed around because I knew you were going to get hurt by him again, and this time, you might kill yourself instead." Looking at the back of Ino Yamanaka, he pronounced, "I want to sleep on the couch tonight."

Ino immediately stood up, turning toward him and her eyes widened with fear. "No, you don't have to!" Her fear was being alone again, not after Sasuke had already left her.

"I want to," he said, and then swung his legs onto the other side of the couch, pulling the hair tie out before closing his eyes. "Goodnight, Ino."

Taking his hint that he didn't want to talk anymore, Ino left. She looked back once at his form before saying loudly, "Are you sure you want to sleep there?" and when there was no response, she left for the night.

~'.~'.~'.~'.~

Karin arrived early in the morning and smiled at their mother, reassuring her before they left. Ino sat in the passenger seat, her purple skirt was pulled a bit over her stomach so it hung a little above her knees, a hair accessory neatly placed to her bangs were a bit more noticeable.

Itachi drove the car smoothly, not necessarily bothering to make a conversation with his wife. "Itachi …are you alright about what we talked about yesterday?" Ino looked at him and she didn't receive an answer for several minutes.

"Yes, but if you want to be with Sasuke, and if you find that he gives you happiness, then you should be with him. Those children are his anyway." he calmly rounded around a corner with ease, not a hint of stress or worry in his muscles.

The blonde gave a pained expression. "He's already missed so much of the twins' lives …it's too late now."

Itachi shook his head. "No it's not," he said sharply and then parked their car into the spot before stepping out of the car, opening Ino's door. "It's never too late, the earlier, the better. Find your happiness; you don't have to keep sticking with me just because you're going to feel sympathetic about me later on."

"That's not something I usually hear you say, Itachi."

"You're going to hear it more and more," he stated, and then pressed a button on his set of keys.

Ino looked away from him, touching the small bow in her hair before wrapping an arm around Itachi's. "You don't mind, do you?" she rubbed her cheek against the fabric of his shirt, immediately smelling the scent of it, feeling calm, but at the same time, she realized that his scent was almost the same as his brother's, and she stopped walking.

Her husband looked down at her facial expression. "What's wrong?"

She shook her head. "Nothing…" and continued to walk on, no longer cuddling close against Itachi anymore. When she stopped in front of Naruto's office, she gave Itachi a quick peck before watching him walk off, and she turned around, staring at the empty space where Sasuke usually stood, staring at her.

Ino shook her other thoughts away and walked through the doors, immediately seeing the usually guests there like always. Kankuro and Naruto were laughing like maniacs, nearly on the floor; Temari was giving an uneasy smile about both of them, her eyes immediately meeting Ino's, while Gaara just quietly stared at both of them.

She walked over toward a coat rack, where she hung her purse gently before heading toward a corner daintily, preparing some tea immediately. Ino walked over slowly, stalling time the most she could before she had to set the metal tray on Naruto's desk.

"What happened to the Sakura?" Kankuro immediately asked, taking note of Ino.

"She got fed up, and she switched jobs with Ino, but Ino does a better job at it than she does anyway," Naruto said, ignoring all of the piles of paperwork on his wooden desk.

He rested his head on the palm of his head, a sad expression on his face. "It's so boring without Sakura around …she was the one that got me to do my work." and Ino immediately tapped on the wooden desk with a nail to get his attention.

Naruto looked up with a dumb expression and Ino nodded her head. "Do your work, if I have to, I will bring Sakura here to force you to."

"Who's going to do her part?"

"I will."

"No! Itachi will kill me for that!" and he immediately scrambled for a pencil, picking up several to realize the points were completely broken off. Ino leaned over, picking up a sharpened one before handing it over to him, rolling her pretty blue eyes when he plucked it out of her fingers, his humor completely gone as he began doing his work.

Then she turned toward him, holding the metal tray once everyone had taken what they wanted. "Oh yeah, where's Sasuke?"

"Called in early and said he was sick."

Ino nodded, twirling several strands before walking away elegantly. Nearly for the rest of the time in the afternoon, Ino just sat back, watching at Naruto's guest and sometimes if she had the change, overhear what they were talking about.

A vibrating feeling in her pocket told her it was her break, and she stood up, walking out of the door to see Itachi immediately, and she kissed his cheek. "I'm going out for a while, kind of tired of being cooped up," she said, and then waved, deciding on other plans in her mind.

She rushed out toward Itachi's car, pushing the specific keys into the slot before she drove off, knowing her destination, but to make sure, she picked up some flowers on the way, just to make it seem like she had a reason to.

Ino stepped down on the break just as she had arrived, parking the car before walking up to the house, and pressing a finger against the doorbell. The gorgeous man she had always longed for appeared, his nose a little stuffed and a sick look in his eyes, but other than that, he was still the gorgeous man she wanted.

"Ino, do you want to come in?" was the first question that hit her.

The blonde nodded her head, ignoring the fact that he was sick. "Sure," she said, and then walked past him, placing her flowers down on the table. "You don't seem that sick that you had to call in today," she said, sitting down on the couch.

He shrugged his shoulders carelessly. "I didn't feel like going today," he simply replied. Then he seated himself down on the couch beside the blonde beauty, staring at her from the side, before she looked toward him.

Only seconds later of them meeting eyes, Sasuke over Ino, dotting kisses on her neck before he began sucking of her flesh of her body. Ino ran her fingers through his hair twice before she opened her eyes, looking at her hand to see the diamond ring on it. Hacking a breath, she pulled away from Sasuke, shaking her head.

"I can't do this," she muttered, and grabbed her purse, walking out of the house a few seconds later, getting into the car, and she took several deep breaths, letting her mind process what she had just done.

Knowing Sasuke, she predicted it to come from him to do that. Ino pulled the strap of her dress down a bit lower, looking at the mirror in the car to see a hickey, typical Sasuke. Once he got his grubby hands on her, the first he would always do is mark his territory.

Staring at her watch she said to herself, "I guess I have time to go to the mall…" she bit her lip nervously. Guilt rose in her stomach and she quickly covered the hickey, driving to the mall.

~'.~'.~'.~'.~

Ino walked back into the building, immediately seeing Itachi, who walked toward her, an eyebrow raised at what she wore. "I was cold but I didn't want to bother you so I went shopping myself," she answered back, rubbing her neck to where Sasuke's lips had connected to her.

He raised an eyebrow uncertainly, looking at his wife. "Are you sure? You seem like something's on your mind."

"I'm find, you don't have to worry about me."

Itachi moved forward, holding his arms out and Ino slowly walked into them, taking a deep breath of his scent, and for once, she felt truly in love with him, but not for the right reasons. Pulling a way from her, he said, "You seem really stressed," he noted, looking at her face before kissing her forehead, brushing her bangs back before smiling, walking away.

"Love you…" she softly said, but loud enough for him to hear, and he turned around, giving a knowing smile before turning back around, walking back to his job.

The blonde stared as he walked away, and she rubbed her right arm gently, feeling the warm, wet, tears forming at the edges of her eyes. Shikamaru walked around the corner, staring at Ino's face before he moved on, making no comment about it. Ino stared at the spot where he had stopped, then she covered her face, ignoring her cell phone vibrate several times, knowing who it was all along.

Ino rubbed her eyes after a while of silent crying, staring at the name of the person calling. She picked it up, staring at the number closely before pressing a button. "Hello?"

There were a few moments of silence before the unknown person behind the mysterious number finally spoke out. "Were you crying?" he asked, knowing Ino too well to know her emotions without seeing her face.

"No," she replied, and she rubbed her nose slightly, leaning against the wall behind her. "I wasn't crying."

There were a few moments of silence before he spoke once again. "Liar."

"I'm fine, Sasuke," she said, pushing her new fresh batch of tears back. "Why are you calling me anyway?"

"I wanted to see." was his simple reply from the other end. "If you were alright about that …kiss."

Ino stared ahead, walking in small steps back to Naruto's office. "I'm fine," she replied softly stopping once to look at Itachi as she past him slowly.

A few more awkward moments. "I just wanted to hear your voice," Sasuke stated, and Ino pulled the cell phone away from her ear, staring at it. "I-I have to go," she said, and without waiting for any more words from him, she cancelled the call.

A buzz near her made her look down at her cell phone. '_I still have feelings for you' _was sent in a text message toward her, and Ino immediately deleted it, walking back into the office to see Naruto still furiously working with the papers.

Tapping on the wooden desk she pointed a finger behind her. "You can have lunch now…" when she was given no response, she sat in a chair just staring at the piles decrease as her mind began to wander over a certain person.

~'.~'.~'.~'.~

Sasuke sat down on his couch, pulling his t-shirt off as he pressed a bag of cold ice to his sweating forehead. He leaned back against the couch, staring out of the window at the garden behind the house. Somehow, without visiting the garden once, it had managed to keep itself tame.

A smile slowly appeared when he remembered that Ino absolutely loved gardening, and back when they were together, she would always drag him out to the garden so they could have their time outside instead of cooped up inside.

That Ino, always caring about her glamorous looks each day before she set a foot out into the world. A bit naggy at times with the people she really cared about, but Sasuke knew the real her, the one that was compassionate, smart, romantic, and everything her friends couldn't see. Maybe her friends saw a bit of it time by time, but Sasuke saw all of it.

He looked back up toward the ceiling. He would give anything for her again, but she was with his brother now, and there was nothing he could do to get between them, not that much anyway.

Rubbing his shoulder blades, he turned toward his cell phone, looking at it before staring at the number he had just called.

Of all the emotions that had to appear, he felt guilt, guilt of all the other feelings he possessed. He felt guilt for kissing her, but it felt unlike him, and he pushed the thought away.

Sasuke walked up the stairs of his house, walking up to his bedroom before lying down onto the bed, all the time, pressing the bag of cold ice to his forehead to calm down his slight fever.

His head was still wandering about Ino. Little did they know that they were both thinking about each other in ways they weren't suppose to be.

* * *

_**yeah, yeah, I know, boring chapter!**_

_**I promise I will make up for the next one! so...review!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**I don't own naruto.**_

* * *

Ino walked down the hall, folders tightly held in her hand, smiling as she walked past Itachi. Her stomach did flips and immediately nodded when she saw Sasuke back on his job, standing tall, and his handsome face strictly ahead. She felt her feet waver to the side, her stomach churning with nervousness.

Keeping the files closer to her chest, she walked past him, just as she was nearly free of his presence, she tripped over a roll in the carpet underneath her foot, and she tumbled forward. A hand wrapped around her waist, flipping her around to see her savior and she stared at the face of Sasuke Uchiha. Instead of pulling her up gently, his hand traveled to her neck, trailing down to her buttoned shirt. His finger trailed to the inside of the shirt where it pulled the shirt back, showing the dark hickey he had given Ino, smirking all the while.

Ino couldn't help but stare into his eyes, just when she felt a soft wind of air touch her, she jumped away from his arms, picking up several files before walking back into the room where she were to deliver them to Naruto.

Her face was still red and her heart was still beating fast as she entered the room, and she placed the files down onto the table, looking away as the siblings in the seats turned to her. "Are you alright? You're face is red," Temari noted, just about to stand up.

"I'm fine …just tired." she gave a weak smile, taking a soft glance at Temari before standing straight. "Are you guys hungry? Anything to eat?"

"If you're tired, you don't need to make any food for us." Gaara looked away from her, staring out at the window, far beyond what any of them was able to see. "In matter of fact, if you want to, I'll allow you to go outside of this room. I don't think you'll be needed for a while."

Ino bowed slightly. "Thank you," she whispered, walking out of the room slowly.

She walked out slowly, surprised to see no one around, but she continued her small steps, certainly surprised when Sasuke appeared, pushing her against the walls that were covered with a soft carpeting.

Ino looked up at the dark eyes for a split second before she closed them, feeling his lips against hers, and slowly, without realizing or wanting to, she began to react under them. Only when she needed to take a breath did she realize what she really was doing, her hands on his face, their eyes meeting each other for the first time since their lips made contact.

His eyes stared deeply as she stared back at him, her eyes wide open, and slowly and hesitantly, she pulled away from him. Surprisingly, his hold on her was loose, and he immediately let her leave.

The blonde looked back at him once before she turned around, her steps quickening. Ino turned around a corner, slowly touching her lips gently, feeling the soft passion behind him as he kissed her.

"Ino, are you alright," Itachi asked, immediately walking into her view.

She shook her head slowly, touching the ends of her long blonde hair. "I …um bit on my lip, it's a bit sore right now," she stated, looking away from his crimson eyes.

"Let me see," he slowly said, taking her chin into her hand to examine her lips, and slowly, he leaned over, pressing his lips against hers. Ino was utterly shocked at first, but when she smelled the scent of him suddenly, she began to think of Sasuke, opening her eyes open, she saw Itachi.

Without further hesitation, she began to kiss him. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she began making the kiss even more passionate, and just as she couldn't breathe anymore, she pulled away, staring back at him with shining eyes.

They stared at each other slowly, and they both leaned in at the same time, capturing each other's lips to kiss once again in a fiery, passionate kiss.

Around the corner, behind it was Sasuke, and he poked his head out to see Itachi hovering over Ino, kissing her. He clenched his fist. _She was mine first_, he thought, turning around away from them.

~'.~'.~'.~'.~

The Uchiha family returned home swiftly that night, and just as they entered the house, Ino gave Itachi a kiss, feeling truly connected to him for the first time since they were really married. Both of the twins were tired, nearly sleeping as they walked in.

"Are you two hungry?" she asked, bending down to their height.

"No …I'm still full from lunch," Shunya muttered, rubbing his eyes as his older brother was scratching his own head in slow lazy motions. "Aren't you, Itsuki?"

Ino raised an eyebrow. "You are still full? I guess it couldn't be helped, you were sleeping most of today, go to bed, brush your teeth and take a bath first though," she ordered. With a little push, she began leading both of them away to their rooms. Just as Itsuki walked into the bathroom, she pulled Shunya back. "Take your toothbrush and go to my bathroom to brush your teeth while your brother takes a bath."

"Okay, Mommy," he muttered, his bangs falling over his face in a matter his fathers did. Ino smiled, touching the back of his hair to feel it slightly beginning to feel his father's genes taking over the hair of her son. She gave a small smile before she heard the door close quietly, unlike the other male Uchiha she knew.

A hand immediately tapped her shoulder as she watched Shunya walked into the bathroom and she turned around, immediately having her lips captured smoothly by Itachi. Willingly, she kissed him back happily, smiling as they moved apart.

Giving a small smile, she said, "That's the first time you've kissed me alone without me pressuring you."

Itachi gave a knowing smirk. "You're probably always thinking about another Uchiha anyway," he said.

"I am not!"

"I'll believe you this time," he chuckled, kissing the side of her mouth, and she backed against the wall, feeling the heat of his body radiant off him.

She gave a playful shove at him and then she pulled her rubber band out of her hair, letting all of the silky strands float around her for several seconds before it fell to her side. "The boys are taking over the bathroom, so I'll be using the guest's bathroom, alright?" she spun on her heel, staring at his face.

With a wave of a hand, he said, "Go ahead." and she gathered her cloths quickly, running off into another part of their big house.

After both of the twins were bathed, their teeth brushed, Itachi placed them in bed, not really caring if they slipped from their bunk-bed to sleep next to each other. Having that Ino took so much time in the bathroom, Itachi was always already in their bed when she had arrived.

Her luscious hair swung at her hips as she crept into the spot beside Itachi, who was simply reading a book quietly. She looked at his dark eyes as they scanned over the pages in a slow pace in her mind; she began contrasting the two Uchiha's without meaning to.

Itachi was peaceful, quiet, and nice in a manner in times. Sasuke, however, was always aggressive, violent, and he was particularly "nice" just usually quiet in a way that hid his deep angry thoughts.

She shook her head to cast away her thoughts quickly. A slow nudge made her look at her husband. "Are you alright?" he asked, not looking up from the book.

"I'm just …tired," she replied, her usually excuse for thinking about Sasuke. At the moment, she felt the bed shift and Itachi turned toward her, rubbing the back of her shoulders in a gentle pace. "Work is so much …stress and pain."

Itachi stopped massaging her shoulders and leaned back on the pillows of their shared bed, and said, "You mean from the memories." and looking upon his wife's face, he knew he had struck what she was so tired about.

The beauty on the bed nervously fiddled with her fingers. "I-I don't mean to, it's just that, I never got to enjoy my age as being a teenager and, you know, I have so little memories of it so it always strikes me…"

"When you see him. All of your memories are about him, correct?" Itachi asked, looking at her, knowing what her response was going to be.

A short nod gave him his answer, and his wife turned away from him, her back toward him and said, "Goodnight, Itachi." ending the night silently in such a way.

~'.~'.~'.~'.~

That following morning, Ino woke up to find Itachi already downstairs, making the family breakfast and he ran off to do his job while he told Ino to stay indoors for that day with the children.

"I'll be sending Sasuke over, he doesn't need to work today," he shouted as he started the car, halfway out of their garage. At that sentence, Ino just waved her hand, her stomach turning at the mention of his name.

Still at noon, Itsuki and Shunya were still asleep, cuddling against each other to keep each other warm. Ino sat quietly in the living room, touching her bangs softly, and the door bell rang.

She stood up and walked to the door, swinging it open slowly to see Sasuke in front of her, his height hovering over hers. "Hello," she softly said, looking down at the ground behind him.

"Good morning, are the children ready yet?" he asked immediately, his car keys hanging on one of his fingers.

Ino looked up at him, a confused expression at her face. "Excuse me?" she asked.

Sasuke walked into the house swiftly and sat down on the couch, bringing a leg up upon the other. "Didn't Itachi tell you? I'm taking the kids out for lunch," he stated, shrugging his shoulders in the middle of it as if letting children stuff themselves using his money was normal.

"You don't have to." she bent over, fixing the flowers in the vase beside him. She patted at the non-existent dust of her skirt. "I'm sure they'll be sleeping through the whole day anyway."

"You're not going to even try waking them up?" he asked, raising an eyebrow, and he walked in the direction of their room. After a few moments, she heard the laughter of her sons and eventually, both of them ran out racing out of their room to get to the bathroom first.

Ino turned around, staring at Sasuke, who had a smile on his face as he watched both of the siblings run off together. Slowly, he walked back to his seat on the couch, plopping down easily and Ino slid down on the couch, trying to avoid him the best she could.

"Aren't you going to get ready?" Sasuke asked, a hint of a small smile on his face.

She shrugged. "Why should I?"

"You're planning on cooping yourself up in this house all day?" and Ino's head immediately turned to look at Sasuke, and her lips made contact with his lips easily, eagerly. Without knowing and wanting to, Ino was quickly on top of Sasuke, kissing him as he kissed her back. "Mommy, I can't find my blue shirt!" came the voice of Shunya, and Ino quickly moved back, meeting eyes with Sasuke.

Sasuke stared up at her blue eyes, pulling his legs from in between her thighs. "You should get ready. I'll help him find his shirt," he stated, turning his back away from him.

Ino gave a short nod, unsure if Sasuke had seen it at all, but she was more concern over his sudden mood change from aggressive, to a little bit nicer when his brother wasn't around with Ino.

Since she didn't want to refuse and leave him just waiting for her, she got dressed in a nice light purple halter dress, pulling her hair into its signature high ponytail. As she descended from the staircase, Itsuki immediately ran up to her, his arms reached out and she picked him up, putting him into her arms as she turned around and noticed Sasuke holding Shunya.

Giving a short nod of his head, Sasuke said, "Let's go." and he turned toward the door, holding Shunya with one had as he opened the door, walking over to his silver car while Ino locked the house up, daintily following up behind him.

The ride was short and they quickly arrived at the restaurant. Both of the adults trailed into the restaurant, Ino following Sasuke slowly as they made their way to a table. She waved a hand out to a woman, saying, "Can we have two children seats?" and the woman quickly gave her a nod, walking away.

"Children seats?" Sasuke asked, chuckling as he pulled a chair out for Ino to sit so she would be closer to the wall, the twins across from them, laughing loudly at something one of them had said. "They are tall enough to sit in a seat."

Ino turned around to hang her jacket around her chair. "But they have a habit of sweeping their food off their plate and underneath the table when their nose reaches the top of the table," she replied. She bent over the empty table, pushing a tea cup away from her as she fixed a napkin onto each of her sons' lap.

"They are very messy," she stated, satisfied when she heard them give a laugh and tug on her strand of hair before she moved back, looking at Sasuke. For a moment, it seemed to her like his face was a little too close, but the minute he turned around to start ordering food, she felt the feeling she had in her heart vanish.

The smile on his face when he turned back with dishes was satisfying to her heart, and she wondered why he never smiled like that when his older brother was around. "You never smile like that when Itachi is around," she said, setting some food down on Shunya's and Itsuki's plate.

His face froze and the smile was immediately wiped off. "Don't mention him to me." he picked up his chopsticks, poking it into his food before grimly putting it into his mouth, ending all of the further conversations that night.

The house was quiet since both of the children had already gone to bed earlier, tired of all they did that day. Sasuke was still in the house, sitting on the couch as he flipped through the channels quickly, everything flickering before his eyes.

"Shouldn't you be getting home?" Ino asked, the first sentence he had spoke to him since several hours ago in the restaurant.

Sasuke looked up to make contact with her face before he replied simply with, "I'm not a child. I don't have to go home just to sleep. I'm just waiting for your _husband _to return home so I may leave." he spat the words out bitterly before lying down on the bed, his hands behind his head as he looked up at the ceiling without an expression.

"Do you want to stay for tonight? It might be too dark for you to drive back home, and we have a spare room for guests. You can stay there," Ino said, her long hair swishing as she moved.

Ebony eyes studied Ino from the side, sliding over her curves as they appeared and disappeared behind the tank top and soft sweats she wore. His eyes softened at the sight of her and he almost said "yes" to her kind offer.

The door slowly opened and Itachi walked in, hanging his jacket up on a hook quickly. "Hello, Ino, little brother."

His eyes hardened. "No thank you, Ino."

"It's late. You should stay tonight. We have a guest room," Itachi stated, pushing Sasuke back with easy force as he was about to walk toward the door.

And somehow, Sasuke knew he had no choice but to stay.

* * *

_**I give myself an okay job. This wasn't the best I've done. Anyway, review for meh =D I would loooove to know what you though, not being sarcastic. **_


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own naruto.

* * *

Ino twisted in the bed, waking up in the middle of the night to feel the area next to her, unsettled when she found the space empty of Itachi's body, and she stood up, walking to the stairs to see a single light ignited down in the kitchen.

"Itachi?" she asked, walking into the kitchen to see Sasuke sitting at the table instead. "Oh, Sasuke."

She suddenly became aware of her nightwear, staring down at her tank top and shorts before she pulled a chair at the table. "You couldn't sleep?" she asked him, taking a glance at his face.

Sasuke raised his head to stare into her eyes for a few seconds before turning away. "No," he replied. He felt the vibration under his foot when she pushed her hair back, walking to the refrigerator to take a carton of milk out before heating some of it and putting it into glass in front of him. "Warm milk doesn't work," he stated, forcing himself to look away from her.

"It doesn't work because you don't believe it does," she retorted, sitting back in her chair to lean on one of her hands, staring dreamingly at something else. Slowly she leaned back against the wooden chair, touching her soft platinum-blonde hair. "Sasuke, don't you ever miss being in love?"

Her question surprised Sasuke but he kept his face emotionless. "Neutral."

Rolling her blue eyes, she placed a hand on the table. "Of course, why am I asking you? You don't have a single love for anyone, just lust for women." she patted down some loose strands of hair before standing up. "I'm going to make myself a sandwich," she said to no one in particular.

Sasuke gave a simple grunt, pushing the glass of milk further away. He wasn't exactly planning on falling asleep again that night really. Sasuke had had a perverted dream about Ino, and just when she was about to take off her bra, he woke up, obviously unhappy about the condition his body was reacting to his dream/nightmare really. Ino walking into the room in a tank top didn't help him either.

Before Ino could even start, another body walked into the room. "Now, both of you awake? I only woke up to check on the kids and Sasuke. I was checking to see if you were sleeping well." Ino immediately turned around, hugging him tightly before giving him a quick kiss on the lips.

"You were going to check on Sasuke?" Ino asked, a small smile playing at her lips.

"He is my little brother. I have been with him since he was a little baby in my arms, I have the single right too. Besides, his blanket was a little damp when I found him missing in his bed. Did you have a nightmare?" he asked, a kind tone in his voice as he gave a gentle smile to his younger brother.

Sasuke looked away, covering his face with his arms as he placed his head onto the table. "I'm not a baby. I don't have to tell you about my dreams." he stood up and turned away from them in his chair.

Itachi smirked at his little brother and how simply childish he was acting about everything. "You certainly are acting like one." then he pulled Ino into a hug. "It's like having three sons," he said, smiling when she gave a short giggle.

Frowning he said, "I'm going to bed."

"Do you need me to tuck you in? And don't frown, you'll get wrinkles," she leaned over the table, a small smile on her face and she rubbed a thumb against his forehead, making the wrinkles disappear. "Well, do you?" she asked, after a moment of silence.

Itachi gave Ino a small smile and a little push. "He means yes," he said when a reply wasn't given.

She turned around, giving him a short smile before finally pulling Sasuke up and giving him a short push toward his room, watching as he quietly slipped into the bed. Ino gave him a kind look before she tucked the blanket in, brushing his hair back softly to kiss his forehead, seeing the dark onyx eyes that stared at her actions. Then he turned his back toward her. "Thanks …Ino …Brother," he said, closing his eyes as both of them turned toward each other, giving each other a smile.

Itachi closed the door right after Ino walked out. Ino gave Itachi a sweet smile. "He's nice when he wants to be," she stated, and then pulled at Itachi's collar to drag him back to bed with her.

~'.~'.~'.~'.~

Ino woke up from the bed, looking to her bedside to still see Itachi sleeping and since it was the weekend, she decided to leave him where he was, sleeping soundlessly on the bed. She walked into the bathroom to do her morning routine before finally stretching, yawning as she walked down the steps of her house.

"Good morning," a voice immediately said, and Ino quickly opened her bright blue eyes, staring at the person she had forgotten was in the house.

She walked down the stairs and gave a kind wave at the man that was pulling his shirt on, the spikes of his hair finally showing when she was able to see his face. "Did you just wake up?" she asked.

Sasuke leaned back on the couch. "I woke up about ten minutes ago and I just came downstairs. The bed is a lot comfier than I thought it was going to be," he stated, smirking as he placed his hands behind his head.

Ino walked in front of Sasuke patting the seat next to him before walking behind him on the couch, brushing his bangs back in the process. "Are you hungry? I can make breakfast for you, if you're hungry." she gave a gentle smile.

He gave a small smile, seeing the Ino he had first met in her, the kind sweet one. "If you want to," he said, watching as she walked into the kitchen, all the while staring at her bottom and the long hair that swayed about.

Her head poked out from the side and she looked at him with one eye from underneath her bangs. "Can you see if Itsuki and Shunya are up yet? I don't want them to sleep in today, they have lessons to go to." she brushed her bangs back, waiting until Sasuke stood up to go wake them up.

The dark-haired male gave a smile as he walked up the steps up to the twins' room, already knowing perfectly where it was. Just as he walked in he was surprised by an unexpected sight, both of the twins sleeping together on the same bed, their foreheads just touching each other.

Some soft footsteps later, Ino showed up beside him. "Oh, I forgot to tell you. You should gently wake them up if they're still asleep. They aren't in the best mood when someone else wakes them up." she looked up at his face to see him staring into her eyes.

She felt the connection between both of them pull, but before it could get very far, she looked away from him. "Sorry," she said, turning around to walk back down the steps.

The male looked back at the beautiful blonde walking down the steps slowly. Then he turned his attention back on the children on the bed. What were their names? "Itsuki, Shunya, wake up. Your mother wants you to wake up. You have lessons," he said, uncertain how to even talk to children.

Annoyed groans were heard from the bed and Itsuki sat up on his bed, nudging Shunya, who slowly stood up on the bed. "Whose teaching us?" one of them said, probably Itsuki.

Shunya pouted, rubbing his hair annoyingly. "Is the creepy man with the mask going to teach us?" he groaned loudly before falling face-flat back onto one of the dark pillows.

"He won't let us see his face!" Itsuki looked at Shunya and their faces immediately brightened as if they were talking to each other in their minds secretly.

With a fast leap, both of them were hugging onto each of his legs. "If you see him, you have to help us take off his mask!" both of them yelled, their voices in harmony.

Sasuke stared at the children clinging tightly to his legs, amazed the Itachi had helped in creating them even though their childish behavior was obviously inherited from Ino. He tried shaking them off without anything being accomplished.

"Please! We want to see what he looks like!" they said, clinging onto his tighter.

"What is going on?" a voice demanded and Itachi walked into the room, immediately wanting to laugh when he saw the sight of two twins in his household clinging onto his younger brother in such a desperate manner. "Get off him now, Itsuki, Shunya."

Both of them looked at him, their heads snapping in their direction. "Why? He's gonna help us take off Kakashi-Sensei's mask!" both of them unwrapped themselves from his legs and tugged onto his hands instead. "Please, Uncle Sasuke!"

Itachi sighed loudly from the doorway, making no movement that would provide Sasuke any help with both of the children. "Fine, only if it's Kakashi, no one else." and delighted, the twins smiled.

"Thank you, Uncle Sasuke!" they chorused together, and ran into the bathroom without further words.

"You have extremely weird children." Sasuke turned around to see his older brother smirking. "What?" he sneered, his angry attitude returning once again.

Ino suddenly moved into his view, holding a phone to Itachi's ear. "It's your parents, Sweetheart," she said, smiling when he held it to his ear, softly talking to his parents. "Oh, Sasuke, breakfast is ready! I'm sorry if it took a little longer than you expected." when she heard the water running, she looked at the bed, walking over to fix the covers. "These boys will never stop sneaking into each other's bed." she shook her head.

"Here, Ino," Itachi said, handing Ino the phone he was on, and he shoved his hands into the pockets he had on his pants. "Mom wants us to visit her today. We'll stay for the weekend."

Ino clapped her hands together. "Tonight we'll start driving to her, maybe she'll let me know the secret behind her cranberry pie…" Ino muttered, trailing off in her other thoughts before she grabbed Sasuke's arm and Itachi's hand, down to the kitchen to sit at the table and eat breakfast.

~'.~'.~'.~'.~

The rest of the day went past quick and before anyone had any more energy, Ino jumped from the dinner table, shouting, "We have to visit Mikoto tonight!" and she began packing everyone's bags immediately, excluding Sasuke, who had hid his own suitcase in the trunk of his own car.

The small family was completely stuck with each other in Itachi's car. Sasuke in the passenger seat, Itachi in the driver seat, and everyone else just crammed in the backseat.

Since it was extremely late at night, Ino was already asleep with both of the young children, each head on her lap and she slept with her head tilted to the side, her blonde hair covering both of the twins on her lap.

After a few times switching spots for driving, they had finally arrived near the mansion that Mikoto and Fugaku owned alone. A woman ran out to the car, waving her arms crazed about before she opened the door, gesturing for Ino to walk out.

The blonde took the child to her right and held him over her right shoulder while Mikoto took the other twin and held him over her shoulder. "I have the bedrooms set up already, you don't need to worry about anything while you're here, Ino," Mikoto said, smiling at the blonde before gesturing for her to walk behind her as she showed them to their guest room.

Being that they were Mikoto's sons, both of them knew what Mikoto was expecting for them to do, take the suitcases and put them in the guest room like they had been doing or all the other times they were invited there, and they did.

Ino brushed her long blonde hair back, sitting back onto the couch as Mikoto placed her twins to sleep. "How was your trip here?" she asked.

"Tiring …sitting in a car for a few hours isn't the best fun." Ino yawned. "I'm going to go take a bath before bed…"

Then she stood up, walking away from her mother-in-law. "Goodnight, Ino!" she shouted before Ino made it into her room.

Turning around, Ino gave a tired smile. "Goodnight, Mom!" she replied, saying the word that Mikoto wanted so badly to hear from her sons.

Ino took her bath quickly before arriving back to her room to find Itachi just returning from the bathroom, his chest dripping of wet droplets and his hand twisted around his wet hair. She gulped down the sensation of a familiar memory of the same exact incident happening, except with a different Uchiha.

He walked over to the closet, stacked of his cloths already and pulled on a t-shirt before he walked into the bathroom, the sound of the blow-dryer loudly heard from the outside.

When he returned, Ino was already lying on the bed, her body leaned to the side and he slipped into the bed beside her, brushing her bangs back. "You're not asleep yet. It's one o' clock." he kissed a cheek softly.

"I wanted you to be beside me when I fall asleep," she sweetly replied, a small smile on her face, and she looked up into the dark eyes, seeing those kind, loving eyes look into her baby-blue ones.

Itachi pressed Ino's head against his chest, saying, "Go now, I don't want to keep you up late when you're so tired." he hugged his arms around her while she pressed her hands against his chest, falling asleep to the scent of her husband the entire night.

The male on the bed hugged his wife, bringing his head to the top of her head, where he was able to smell the scent of her, flowers, grass, and dirt, the good side of dirt. He gave a smile at the beauty in his arms. All the time she had spent in the garden had made her even more unique.

A hour later, deep into the night, when everyone was supposed to be sleeping, Sasuke, Mikoto, and Fugaku was still wide awake. All of them, nearly their clocks were backwards, but they still stood awake around midnight and woke up late in the afternoon easily.

The family walked past Itachi and Ino's room and Mikoto pushed the door slowly. "What are you doing, Mom?" Sasuke pulled her mother back from the door.

"I'm just checking on them, don't worry." then she made a soft sigh when she both of them together, hugging closely. "Now that is sweet." she elbowed Fugaku slightly. "You never hold me like that anymore!"

Sasuke's father didn't say anything but lean back. "Young love like this is so uncommon…" his mother muttered, and he clenched his teeth, anger running through his body, a little jealousy at the same time.

His mother standing in front of him snapped him out of his thoughts. "Now where are my grandchildren from you? You were most intimate with women and I thought you would be giving me my grandchildren! Itachi has already fulfilled my request when he got married, and now it's your turn to get married off!"

"I don't want to. I haven't found the right woman, so stop pestering me," Sasuke sternly said, and walked off toward his room.

Without further words Sasuke fell back against his bed, thinking, Y_ou're going to be mine, Yamanaka_.

* * *

Uh... Review! That's all I got to say! Lost my flashdrive there so I had to type it all again, bye!


	6. Chapter 6

_**I don't own naruto.**_

* * *

Ino slowly opened her eyes, feeling a hand tightly wrapped around her waist. Softly and as slow as she possible could, she pulled his hand away from her waist, placing it over the spot where she had been. She fixed the t-shirt on her body before walking into the bathroom to freshen up.

The beauty walked back out in a purple t-shirt with a short v-neck, a pair of sweats at he same time, her hair untied so it swayed near her hips as she walked. Daintily, she stepped down the steps of the grand staircase to see a form seated on the floor of the living room.

Sasuke sat in front of the television, his legs crossed, his head on his hand as he stared with boredom at the screen in front of him, a ball of yarn in his hand. "Good morning," Ino said, her voice cheerful.

He simply grunted, turning around to see Ino sit down on the couch behind him. Sasuke looked down at the carpet, petting the kitten playing with the yarn, giving a small smile when it rubbed its head against his hand.

Then he turned around, sitting beside Ino before suddenly kissing her lips. Ino was shocked at first, wondering how it even came to it, but she didn't try rejecting the kiss, instead she pushed herself against him even more, kissing his lips.

Suddenly, a gasp distracted his motions, pressuring him to turn around and see who was interrupting his business. Sasuke pushed himself up, suppressing the urge to kill the person ruining the moment.

He looked down at the woman underneath him, the flawless body and face, and the fact that her lips were a bit redder than their usual shade only made her a bit more beautiful. Her shirt was rolled up a bit due to Sasuke to show a little of her bra.

Sasuke turned around, staring at the maid that had intruded upon both of them, his eyes turning a crimson red at the same time. "You didn't see anything, you were only going to check if we were hungry?" he said, as his eyes began to swirl in an unnatural motion.

The moment it was done, the maid stared at Sasuke. "Are you hungry, Master? The cooks are almost done, breakfast will be served in twenty minutes," she said, turning around and walking away as if nothing every happened.

The young Uchiha turned around, seeing the tweak of Ino's hair as she rushed out of the room. Simply, he sat back down on the carpet, smiling at the black kitten that rolled around in the yarn.

"Ino's going to freak out when she notices how many cats are around here…" a small smile spreading over his lips slowly, and he stood up, picking the black kitten up to placed it up on his shoulder. "Let's go visit your mother," he said, and it responded with a short meow.

Ino walked into the dining room, shocked to see that everything was already set up. "Madam, you may eat," a man said, pulling a chair out for her.

She shook her head, about to back up when someone else pushed her forward. "That's right, eat," Sasuke's cold voice said, and he walked out form behind her, sitting down on a navy cushion, and he pulled a black animal from his shoulder, setting it down on the table.

The blonde sat down on the chair, staring at what he was holding before he placed it beside a dish, and the man walked forward, dipping a jug over to spill some milk onto a small dish for the kitten.

It looked up with blue shining eyes and meowed slightly when the waiter scratched his head, and it bent over, lapping up the milk.

"You don't seem like the type to carry a kitten around with you, Sasuke," Ino said, smiling slightly as it looked up suddenly, staring at her before continuing to lap up the rest of his milk.

Sasuke rubbed his temples. "It was a gift from my mother. She said I needed to socialize." he rolled his eyes as he said the last word.

"With a cat?"

"It's …related to my clan," he responded, and no more further words were exchanged after that.

~'.~'.~'.~'.~

Ino smiled as Itachi suddenly entered the living room, surprised to see the rest of his family there, either playing with cats or just lying around the floor. "Did you all eat breakfast yet?"

"It's noon, you idiot," Sasuke simply responded, his legs crossed in front of him as he pulled a string of yarn over the black kitten's head.

"Oh, I've slept in that late?"

"Yes, you dimwit. Can you get any more clueless?" Sasuke turned around to look at his brother as he walked toward him, pressing his knuckles against his head.

Itachi stared down at his little brother. "You really are getting mouthy these days, aren't you?" he pressed his hand against his head, pressing onto his harder with each word.

Mikoto and Fugaku sat nearby in a chair together. "Isn't that so sweet? They're acting like brothers again…" and she gave a soft sigh at the scene before her. Fugaku simply grunted, his eyes looking at the newspaper in his hands.

The only light-haired person in the room stared at the tension between both of the Uchiha brothers, giving an uneasy smile about what was about to happen unexpectedly, but she didn't say anything, instead she just hugged both of her twins together and waited.

"At least they aren't cursing out loud, Mikoto," she said, giving her a small smile.

Fugaku gave a nod of her head. "She's right. I don't know where my boys picked it up."

"School, people, everyone, Fugaku," Mikoto said, rolling her dark eyes at him. "Are you going to work today?" she leaned onto the couch where he sat, sitting on the armrest.

"You have extremely terrible manners for you age, Mother," Sasuke stated, his teeth gritting against each other as an attempt to suppress Itachi's hand on his forehead.

"I do?"

"You do not," Ino replied, letting go of her twins as they ran toward Itachi and Sasuke, immediately jumping onto Itachi as he released his hold on his little brother. "Itsuki, Shunya, don't jump on your father."

Sasuke stared ahead at the two boys scrambling on the floor in front of him that was supposed to be his nephews. "You kind of do." and he stood up, looking around him before waving a hand behind him. "I'm going to take a walk."

Itachi stood up, holding Shunya in his arms while Itsuki clung to his pants. "We'll go with you," he stated, softly shaking Itsuki off him before bringing both of them back to their room to dress. "Ino, are you going?"

She snapped out of her thoughts, running a hand through her hair softly before stand up, saying, "Sure." Walking toward Itachi, she caught the eyes of Sasuke, who stared back at him.

"Make this quick." he snapped his fingers quickly before walking toward his room.

Ino walked in his direction since their rooms were close together. The minute they got a rather pleasing distance from his parents, he pushed her against a wall immediately, careful not to make any noises that would alert Itachi, kissing her neck. Ino raised her arms to push him away, instead they wrapped around his neck. When his arm snaked underneath her shirt, she pushed him away, brushing her hair out of her way before looking at him for a second, running in another direction.

Sasuke stared at the back of her before brushing his bangs back, feeling small dots of sweat already appearing. _It's going to be easy catching you then_, he thought, looking at her body as she ran up the stairs.

Thankfully, he was present at their room when she had finally arrived. _I can't believe he did that …_ she thought, looking around her for the proper cloths before just settling for a soft, fitting t-shirt with a short v-neck and a skirt.

"Ino, where were you? I was searching everywhere." Ino turned around to see Itachi, already dressed up, just reaching for a rubber band to tie his hair.

"I was in the kitchen. Thirsty." she walked toward him, kissing his lips. "Are you boys dressed yet?"

"They were almost done when I left them." Itachi wrapped a hand around her waist, kissing her cheek affectionately. His head was on her shoulder, his hair tickling her neck, and she gave a short giggle, brushing it aside.

Ino smiled, when a thought suddenly struck her. Sasuke kissed me there, she thought, and pushed away from him. "Wait, Itachi, let me get ready before we go," she said, walking into the bathroom calmly before closing the door, her hands immediately scrambling to wipe Sasuke's scent off her.

She reached for her towel, dumping it in some cold water before rubbing it against her skin. "Are you done yet?" his voice answered for the other side of the door.

Looking at the door, she answered, "Almost!" and she washed the cloth once again, hanging it before rubbing a soft lotion onto her skin. She swung the door open, immediately seeing Itachi, Sasuke right behind him.

Ino gulped when her eyes made contact with Sasuke, and she looked at Itachi in front of her, brushing his bangs back softly and then kissing his cheek. "Let's go, oh, where are my little twins?" and she walked behind Sasuke, her hand lightly brushing against his.

"Getting their tricycles," Sasuke replied, turning around to look at her, shoving his hands into his pocket at the same time.

"Come on, hurry up, hurry up, let's go see them, they're probably bored right now." she leaned forward, grabbing one of Itachi's hands, and one of Sasuke's hands, dragging them out of the room, and down the stairs.

When she had arrived, both of her boys looked at her, slanting their head to the side. "What took you so long?" they said, and they sat themselves onto their tricycles at the same time.

"Let's go play!" Itsuki shouted, throwing his hands up into the air while Shunya eagerly paddled the tricycle, running over Sasuke's foot, who gave a noticeably painful wince.

Giving a slight twitch of his eye, Sasuke bent down, lifting Shunya off his seat on the tricycle, planning on doing something to the innocent children before deciding against it. Shunya gave a happy smile at Sasuke, pulling on a strand of hair from his bands before he was seated back on his tricycle.

The moment he sat back down, Shunya looked up at Sasuke, pushing away from Sasuke's foot before running into it again with his tricycle. "Shunya, do not attempt to ride over my foot, please." and he gave a stern look down at his nephew.

Shunya looked up at him with his big eyes, paddling his feet slowly so that it touched Sasuke's foot slightly but not fast enough to run over it. "Shunya! Let's go now, Itachi, can you bring his tricycle?" she kicked the back of it so that it slightly ran over his foot again, and Ino gave him a teasing smile before walking out of the room.

Just as Itsuki paddled out and Ino had carried Shunya out of the room, Sasuke kicked the tricycle slightly, not using all his strength but enough to make it topple over. "Control yourself, Sasuke, you cannot have your anger issues get in the way today," Itachi said, flipping the small tricycle over before pulling it out of the room.

The Uchiha looked down at where the tricycle was just minutes ago; kicking the spot as if it was there. "Sasuke! Are you coming with us?" Ino's voice shouted from a distance, and Sasuke immediately turned to her voice.

Taking a deep breath, he walked out of the room, meeting up with his ex-girlfriend, nephews, and his brother.

~'.~'.~'.~'.~

As both of the twins pedaled in from of all three of the adults, they criss-crossed each other several times, trying to pull at each other's hair when they each got the chance. Ino walked in between Sasuke and Itachi, giving a short giggle each time Shunya managed to grab Itsuki's strand of hair, nearly falling over.

"Oh, isn't Shunya so cute when he tries catching up with Itsuki?" Ino clapped her hands together, sitting on one of the benches underneath a tree, nudging Itachi at the same time.

"Shunya is smarter than Itsuki, not as more athletic …if they're always together, it's like they're one person really." Itachi smiled, looking at Ino, who was looking at him with shining eyes.

Ino leaned closer to him, kissing the corner of his lips before leaning back once again, her eyes spotting her sons in the playground. Itachi lifted a hand, gently touching her chin with it to make her face him, touching his lips to hers softly.

Itachi's younger brother stared at the couple only a few inches away from him. Jealousy and hatred brewed obviously in his eyes as he stared at both of them, his head balanced on his hand.

Suddenly, two pale arms wrapped around his neck gently from behind. They hugged him softly and he immediately knew who it was. "Why are you here, Karin?" he noticed Ino pulling away from Itachi to look at Karin instead.

"Suigetsu is coming back. You didn't hear about it, did you?" Karin furrowed her eyebrows, gesturing something behind her before she turned around, kneeing down to pull the lollipop from a child's mouth. "Say 'hello' to Sasuke," she said in a commanded tone, pushing the child toward him.

Sasuke arched an eyebrow at the child walking toward him hesitantly. "Your kid?" he asked, staring at him. He had a pale hair color like his father, purple-colored eyes, and a tooth sticking out that Sasuke found extremely irritating.

Even though he was a kid, he gave a small smirk. "Hi, Sasuke." he raised a hand in an attempt but quickly realized how awkward it was to wave to a man, letting it droop down instead.

"How old are you?"

"Seven," he responded, scratching the back of his head, making some of the ends to stand up. Looking past Sasuke and toward his mother, he said, "Can I go play now?"

After receiving a nod from Karin, he ran off toward the sandbox, stopping once to stare at two twins already in it. He rubbed his eyes at both of them before stepping into the sandbox.

Sasuke slid over, a small smile graced his lips instead as Karin slipped into the seat beside him. Ino stared at how Karin had managed to make him smile so easily while all she did was create lust in his heart.

She wished she was something more.

* * *

_**Well here, I updated even though there were only three reviews. **_

_**Hey, I'm having trouble of which story to update next after Secrets, some help, please?**_

_**Well...REVIEW!**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**I don't own naruto.**_

* * *

The ring of the doorbell woke Sasuke up immediately, and he groaned, leaning toward his window to look out of it, wondering who would want to anger him by waking him up. Out by the porch, Itachi grabbed a pebble from the ground, throwing it into the open window when he saw his younger brother's shoulder slightly showing.

"Bratty man. You know I'm down here," Itachi muttered, holding two dark purple suitcases by his side.

Beside him, a woman leaned down onto his arm, her head only going up to his shoulder. "Itachi, do you really have to leave today? It's so early in the morning…" she felt him softly peck the top of her head.

Looking up, he glowered at his brother's house. "I'm sorry, Ino. But I truly have to go. I'm needed somewhere else." and he tilted her chin toward him, dipping his head lower to kiss her lips. "It'll only be a month."

"A month is forever. I hope this doesn't happen again …it was so sudden." she kissed his shoulder, feeling the muscles underneath them. "You really don't have to wake up so early just to make sure I get to Sasuke's."

"No, I have to. The kids to Inoichi, and you to Sasuke. I cannot let you stress out anymore. The last time was a fright." and he felt her arms tighten around his before she pressed her forehead to it. "I know I shouldn't worry about you, but look at you; you seem so fragile at times…"

Ino pulled away from him, gasping. "I do not!" she proclaimed.

He gave a smile, pulling her body toward his. "You do," he said, pressing his lips against hers.

With a jerk, he pulled away from her as Sasuke slammed the door open, his shirt wrinkled, his pants thrown on, and an obvious scowl on his face. "It's five in the fucken god damn morning!" he was fuming to just being woken up.

Itachi placed a hand on Sasuke's shoulders, trying to calm his younger brother down. "Consider this preparation for the future and you are supposed to be sent out early."

Rolling his eyes, he pushed his hand away. "No one ever gets sent out this early." he ran a hand through his messy hair several times.

"Well this is your first time then." Itachi gave a kind smile, only to receive an ignorant one in return. "Alright, take care of my wife. Children are at Inoichi's." he looked down at the sleepy blonde at his shoulder, bending over to kiss her lips before holding her hand out to Sasuke. "I'll see you next month."

Itachi swung Ino's multiple suitcases toward Sasuke before giving Ino one last kiss on her forehead, looking at her face before leaving.

Sasuke tilted his head to the side, seeing Ino's eyes closed and her weight onto him. He walked into the house, placing her onto the couch before walking back outside to pull her suitcases into the living room.

Taking a glance of her, he carried her, bridal style to his room, lying her down onto his bed before covering the body with the dark blanket he had on his bed. "Itachi should have known I wasn't going to let her into my guest rooms…" he walked back downstairs to the couch, pushing the cushions to the side to pull out a fold-out bed from underneath.

Mumbling something under his breath, he crashed down onto it, making it shake softly before it became stable.

~'.~'.~'.~'.~

Sasuke heard the faint footsteps of someone before he opened his eyes, his mind unsettled about what he should do with the person, and that's when he realized that it was Ino. Her blonde hair flowed over her shoulders gently, creating a goddess scene for him.

"I made breakfast…" she pointed toward the tray of food by his side. "I know you don't like sugary food so…"

"You know, it wasn't a requirement for you to make me my breakfast," Sasuke interrupted, looking at her as she stepped back several feed, nervous for an unknown reason.

"I know but since I'm living under your roof and we've previously been together. I guess it's just better if I just make something for you to eat. When we were together, I remember that you always complimented my cooking."

"You like bringing up the past, don't you?"

Ino looked out from underneath her blonde bangs, her lips parted slightly, and she pressed her hands together behind her. "Being around you just brings things back to mind." she played with the light strands of her hair.

He stood up, pecking a kiss onto her cheek to feel the heat immediately flow to them before he even pulled away. "Want to take the twins out to the park? Karin is meeting up there with us."

She turned around toward him, brushing her bangs back. "That's not much of a choice."

"I know."

Ino looked up at the clock. "What time?" she twisted her strands softly, sitting down on the bed where Sasuke's body was just sitting, feeling the warmth of it. She heard the soft munching of his mouth against the bread.

"Afternoon, right after lunch." he wiped his fingers against his loose pants, picking up the tray with one hand before he walked off into the kitchen. "Do you want to leave early to pick them up?"

"Um …I don't know. You're choice. Just wake me up later…" she leaned against the bed, pulling the blanket over her body softly, smiling as the scent of Sasuke filled her nose. "Goodnight in the meantime."

"You know, you can just go upstairs and sleep." he pointed his thumb behind him and toward the stairs that led up to his room. "It's better up there."

Ino pulled the blanket higher to her nose. "I'm fine where I am."

"And I want to watch T.V."

"Go watch it then."

"I want to sit on the couch, not a crappy fold-out bed." he rolled his eyes at her smiling face, stopping when she saw her smile widen, and she pulled on her loose strands of hair, covering her arms with it.

Rolling his eyes once again, he walked out of the room.

~'.~'.~'.~'.~

Ino looked at herself in the mirror, admiring the silky long hair and the beautiful, sparkling blue eyes. Her hair was pulled back in its signature high ponytail. "Hurry up, it's been an hour." the banging on the door began.

She unlocked the door slightly, seeing Sasuke all dressed up already. "Daddy's house, right?"

"Yes, yes. Daddy's house," he repeated, mocking her language slightly before grabbing her wrist, pulling her out of the bathroom as he walked in swiftly, locking the door behind him.

Tying her shoelaces, she looked up as he walked out of the bathroom, pulling her shoelaces together to tie it into a knot before standing up. Sasuke kneeled down in front of her, placing a hand onto her knee slightly, letting it slide several inches inward before he pulled his head from underneath the bed she sat on, revealing a shoebox.

He removed his hand from her body, sitting down on the carpet of the floor to pull his shoes on. Ino felt the heat rush up to her cheeks, and she stood up, walking out of the room quickly to avoid any other embarrassment.

She sat in the backseat, meeting Sasuke's eyes several times in the mirror and she looked down at her lap instead, pulling her small hand purse onto it. _I can't wait until Itachi comes back …I stand being around Sasuke like this…_

The ride was short, not as long as it should have been since Ino was daydreaming as much as she could to get her mind off Sasuke. "Ino, we're here," he said, opening the door for her to only see her in a dazed state.

He snapped his fingers over her eyes, seeing them blink in shock before she looked at the fingers, and then the person they belonged to. Sasuke held out his hand gently for her to take.

She also stared down at his hands for a few second before finally taking it. "Mommy!" both of them ran from beside Inoichi and toward their mother, kissing each of her cheeks when she pressed a finger against them.

With her hair swinging, she moved away from both of her boys, kissing her father's cheek. "How were they? They didn't give you too much trouble did they?" a worried look crossed her face.

"Do not worry about them. They were quiet, extremely quiet today. I was half expecting them to put a prank on me suddenly."

"You look tired, Daddy. Go in and take a nap!" she pointed up into the direction of his bedroom.

The blonde man looked at where she had pointed. "Princess, this really isn't n-"

"Now, Daddy! You look like you're having too little sleep! Now's your chance to rest." without waiting for an answer, she spun him around, pushing him toward the direction of his room. "Don't stay up writing your book!"

And she slammed the door shut, turning around to see both of the twins behind her wide-eyed. "Were you always so pushy?" Itsuki asked.

Ino slowly bent down, kissing his forehead. "No, it's just for his own health! Now hurry! You don't want to be late for the park, now do you?"

Smiling, she gestured Itsuki and Shunya into the car, kissing their foreheads once again. "And we're going to meet Karin's sweet little boy there too," she said.

"Kentaro."

Ino nodded her head. "Yes, Kentaro."

"He has weird eyes," Shunya stated, looking down at his shirt.

"What? You don't like them?" she brushed his bangs back. "They're a lovely shade of purple."

"That's because you're in love with purple," Itsuki said, "Can we go swim in your pool later, Uncle Sasuke?"

Sasuke made eye contact with Itsuki in the mirror. "Who told you about my swimming pool?" his eyes glared at who he obviously thought it was.

"Dad," both of them said at the same time, staring at each other before giving a knowing smile to each other.

Just as the car stopped, Itsuki reached his hand out, pushing the door open, and Shunya immediately hopped out, Itsuki crawling over Ino swiftly before he also joined his younger brother.

Bringing a hand over his eyes, Shunya stood on his tip-toes. "I see Karin and Kentaro already!" without waiting for any other instructions from their uncle or mother, they raced off on the lane to Karin and her son.

Ino looked at both of them helplessly. "I don't want to run that much in these shoes," she said, frowning noticeably.

"You were on the girls' track team in high school, now get to running," Sasuke said, slamming the door before running after both of them at the same time.

She pouted. "My feet are going to hurt like hell tomorrow…" and she raced after them.

Being that she was in such bad shape she ran after him. Before she finally met up with them, she stopped by an ice-cream truck, deciding to pick up a snack for all of them. Ino stepped in front of the children on the swings, pushing a vanilla ice-cream cone into Shunya's hand as he jumped off the swings, ignoring the pain as the seat of it slammed against his back. "Oh here, Itsuki, Kentaro."

"I don't want," Karin said, shaking her head. "I don't really like ice-cream."

"Thanks," Kentaro said, eyeing the ice-cream as the blonde held it out to him.

"Here, Sasuke." Ino held it out to him as she watched both of her sons gleefully eat it.

Sasuke stared at it, shaking his head. "I don't like sweets, and you know it."

She shoved it into his hands, pointing at it before saying, "At least hold it for me, I'm going to push Itsuki and Shunya." Ino leaned forward, brushing her hair back as she pushed her sons. From the corner of her eyes, she saw Sasuke brush against the ice-cream slowly before he licked his lips, nodding before beginning to eat it.

Ino smiled softly, watching as Karin lifted her son from the seat, sitting him down onto the ground. "Did you hear? Suigetsu is back, he's making his way to the park when he comes home. I think he's already home though," Karin said, brushing the little boy's hair back. "Aren't you excited?"

Kentaro shrugged, digging into his pocket to pull out a lollipop. "You are eating ice-cream so, don't even think about eating candy right now!" his mother snapped the plastic stick of the end to pull it away from him. He sighed, eating the crunchy bottom part of the ice-cream cone. "Kentaro, how can you not be excited about your father coming home?"

"I don't get to see him that much to begin with and he didn't spend that much time with me before he left so…" his voice trailed off noticeably and he reached into his jacket, pulling out a deck of cards instead. "Let's play poker to soothe our minds instead."

Ino stared at him. "Who taught him to play poker at such a young age?"

Karin shook her head disapproving. "He walked in on Suigetsu, Sasuke, and Jugo playing poker, and they ended up teaching him."

The blonde turned around to see Sasuke popping the last of the ice-cream cone into his mouth. "You better not teach my boys poker."

"I won't," he said obediently.

"And you ate my ice-cream."

"I was hungry and you were offering it."

"You declined."

"And then I accepted when you weren't looking. Simple." he wiped his mouth with a tissue, shoving it back into his pocket before stepping forward toward Shunya, pushing him softly.

She opened her mouth to argue but decided against it when she saw how happy Shunya was being with his uncle, and she gave Itsuki's seat a gentle push.

* * *

_**I promise action in the next chapter T~T ...but review for this one?**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**I don't own naruto.**_

* * *

Ino looked at herself in the body mirror, staring at her body in the bathing suit that she had brought with her. To avoid any kind of unwanted attention from any of the males, especially Sasuke. It was a one-piece, hugging around her body perfectly before it fanned out in a short skirt, cute. "Are you done yet?" Sasuke asked, banging his knuckles against the door for what seemed like the hundredth time.

"Almost, just wait," Ino said, shouting toward the door to hear him suck his teeth loudly, leaning onto the door. "Um, Sasuke, do I really have to go out to the pool?"

Her eyes looked over her body again, unsatisfied with the fact that it still seemed as if she was trying to seduce Sasuke himself. "You're children are going, best if you go too." and the doorknob suddenly moved, jerking. "Get the hell out of there! It's been forty-five minutes!"

Patting her hair down and styling it into a braid, Ino said, "You're going to break your own doorknob if you keep doing that, Sasuke." calmly she came to the end of her braid, tying it with a small purple rubber band. Looking at her braid that fell over her right shoulder, she touched it softly, pressing her bangs against her right eye before looking at herself in the mirror again. When the doorknob shook even more she rolled her eyes. "Alright, alright, I'm getting out."

She swung the door open, coming face to face with a bare-chested Sasuke that had his eyes nearly glaring a hole in the door. "Everyone's at the pool already, here," he said, tossing her a dark towel, and he walked into the bathroom, slamming it so hard that Ino's braid slightly wavered.

Ino's hand touched the soft towel, gently rubbing it against her face before making her way down toward the pool in the backyard.

"Mom!" Itsuki cried, holding his arms out to show where he was.

"Jump in," Shunya finished, splashing water at his face, Itsuki looked back at him, a little evil glint in his eyes as he began wrestling his younger brother in the water.

Ino pointed a finger at both of her sons. "Don't you dare hurt each other." she slipped into the shallow end of the pool, ignoring all the other men sitting around.

"How's the water?" a voice asked, and Ino turned around to see Karin in a two-piece, her hair in a ponytail instead of being down. "Is it as cold as Sasuke's personality?"

"Yep," Ino said, holding her hands around her arms as she shivered slightly.

Karin slipped in quickly. "Then this should be nothing. I'm already used to his stupid personality. He might be handsome, but he's a jerk when he wants to be."

"Says the woman that fell in love with me first," Sasuke's voice said out of random.

The red-head rolled her eyes. "Stop trying to make you seem like all the girls want you. Even I can't stand just being your friend sometimes," Karin said, turning around to feel Sasuke slip into the pool at the same time, kissing his cheek friendly.

Ino looked at both of them and their sudden chemistry. "This was supposed to be a girl talk," she stated.

"Yeah, well, I didn't feel like playing poker, and besides, they challenged each other in a swimming race. Care to join?" he held out to each of them, only to have one of them shoved by Karin.

"No way, you all cheat."

"Suite yourself," Sasuke replied, he turned around, giving a wave of his hand before disappearing underneath the waters.

Another male walked over toward them. "Ohlala, who's this? A Barbie doll, hey, Sasuke! New girlfriend?" he waved a hand at the relaxing dark-haired male in the opposite side of the pool.

Sasuke shook his head. "Sister-in-law and ex-girlfriend," he shouted across the pool.

Suigetsu immediately backed away from Ino. "You didn't hear anything from me," he said, and he disappeared underneath the waves the same way Sasuke had.

"Dear lord," Karin muttered, shaking her head at her husband's behavior. "It's good to have him back, but at least he shouldn't be running his mouth like that." then it looked as if something clicked inside her head and a small smirk began to spread across her lips. "You use to be Sasuke's girlfriend?"

Ino made her way to one of the floating chairs, climbing onto it as Karin did the same to the other one connected to it. "Well, yeah, but I'm married to Itachi right now."

Her red eyes widened. "Itachi? His tamed, gentle brother? They're complete opposites, how can you handle the change?"

She shrugged, playing with her blond braid slightly. "It's not that different. They're both mysterious, sweet when they want to be, and honestly, their habits are the same too!"

Karin smiled slightly. "I didn't mean their behavior," she said, and she twirled a finger in her hair, leaning closer to Ino, looking around at the male on the opposite side of the pool.

"Then what did you mean?" Ino asked, looking at Karin, who had her eyes running around.

Leaning in closer, she said, "I meant the sex. Sasuke might be a player but I hear some girls calling him a sex god." she wiggled her eyebrows, staring as Sasuke made a fast lap across the pool, his muscles showing.

Ino drew in a sharp breath as her blue eyes followed his body. "Well, sex god? It's just an exaggeration."

Her voice fell disappointed. "Oh, so he's not that good?" she leaned back, her toes touching the water slightly.

"You sound disappointed," Ino said, giving a small smile. "Fine, he was good, a lot better than average, happy?"

Karin's eyes brightened. "Oh, that how about Itachi?"

Ino was just about to open her mouth to say something when she was lifted up into the air, her and the floating chair she sat on, and she let a terrified shriek leave her lips. Then she was thrown over, off the chair.

Rising from the water, she heard Karin shriek, and then the sounds of laughing. She turned toward the people that had thrown her over, Shunya and Itsuki, not to mention Sasuke, who had obviously been with the group, but he wasn't laughing, just smiling.

"Thanks, Uncle Sasuke!" Shunya said, jumping out of the water to slap his hand against Sasuke's, who had lifted his hand from the water.

Ino turned toward him strictly, her eyes glaring and she walked closer to him. "You look pretty today, Ino," he said, giving a small smile, backing away from her. She held out her hand, slapping it hard against his back, which left a small imprint, and then turned around, her nose in the air.

"Now look, water's on me!" she complained.

Jugo stood near Karin, a small smile on his lips about what had happened. Turning Ino saw that Kentaro and Suigetsu had done the same to Karin, their toothy grins obvious.

"Suigetsu!" she shouted as she stood up from the water, her ponytail completely limp.

Rapidly, Kentaro and Suigetsu immediately duck underneath the waters, reappearing several yards away, slapping their palms together, and leaning against the railings of the pool. Ino smiled from the distance, loving the way their family bonded together so perfectly.

When a hand wrapped around her ankle, dragging her underwater, she opened her eyes underwater, seeing the smirking face of Sasuke, and she reached out to punch him, who caught it with ease.

Itsuki and Shunya were swimming around her, nearly jumping on Sasuke's back, who held them gently. When Sasuke finally let Ino out from beneath the water, Ino looked around, seeing Karin nearly strangle Suigetsu (more like hitting him). Kentaro stared, paralyzed against the door that led into Sasuke's house.

Her eyes laid onto Jugo, who was simply smiling, and she brought her hand up to her braid, twisting the water out of it, smacking her hand against Sasuke's back as hard as she could.

"Jugo, don't you have children or a wife?" she asked, stepping closer to him.

Suigetsu, who just happened to get out of his wife's hold yelled across the pool, "Jugo's a good boy! He doesn't go around planting his seeds in any woman he could get his hands on, unlike a certain Uchiha boy I know!" and ducked under water.

"I don't give any woman my …seeds," Sasuke responded from behind Ino, suddenly making her jump.

"I'm not really looking for a woman to settle down with," Jugo finally said, giving Ino a small smile. "And children …aren't really what I want, a woman is good enough."

"Oh, not even one baby? They're so adorable." Ino twisted her braid one last time before finally letting it go, dumping her hand back into the water.

Sasuke stood in front of her, her blue eyes managing to see his chest. "I could have given you a bab-" and Ino whacked his face away.

"Oh pleeaasee, you can't even settle down."

"I did, for like a year," Sasuke said, "and then I left her."

Ino, knowing that he was talking about her arched her head. "For?"

Shrugging his shoulders he said, "Something felt off the last time we had sex." and Ino snapped her head in his direction, resisting the urge to just smack him again.

Climbing back onto the floating chair she crossed her arms, nearly screaming when Kentaro, Shunya, and Itsuki cannonballed into the pool, splashing water onto her hair once again.

Huffing angrily, she twisted her braid once again, grabbing the towel near one of the railings and standing up, sitting on the chairs as she just watched everyone having fun.

~'.~'.~'.~'.~

Ino swung the door open, all the steam from the bathroom suddenly pouring out, and she poked her head out, looking for Sasuke to see the coast all clear. Then she walked out with a white fluffy towel wrapped around her body.

Slowly and soundlessly walking toward the bed, she pulled the suitcase out from underneath the bed, looking through it for some spare undergarments. Picking up purple undergarments she turned around, walking into the bathroom to walk back out a few seconds later, bumping into Sasuke.

"Oh, Sasuke, I thought you were downstairs," she said, trying to make it less awkward with his eyes wandering over her body. Ino pointed her hand out of the door, reaching into the suitcase for a t-shirt and sweat pants.

His eyes met hers. "I thought you were done using the bathroom."

Turning away from him, she slipped the t-shirt on, spinning around to see him even closer to her. "Oh, go then."

"I don't need to anymore," he stated, staring down at her, stepping forward once again.

She stepped back, away from him in return. "S-Sasuke, could you just back up a little?"

Only as a response, he walked forward several more feet, backing her up against the wall.

"R-Really, S-Sasuke."

He didn't say anything except for leaning even closer to her, cornering her with his muscular arms blocking her way out. Slowly he leaned down toward her height, his lips nearly meeting Ino's if she hadn't turned away from him, his lips meeting the side of her face instead.

Looking back into his eyes, Ino saw the fire burning inside them, and she gulped, feeling his hands catch hers, holding them in place.

Then his hand reached to her chin, turning her face toward his, making her stare into his eyes to see the warm look of love and lust mixed together in his eyes. He leaned forward, kissing her lips gently, only a slight peck before it turned ferocious within seconds.

Ino, who had experienced it before in her past kept her lips in a tight line, trying to force him to stop. Sasuke didn't mind it, expecting it would happen, but the smirk on his lips signified that he knew Ino wouldn't be able to resist for that long.

"Don't try resisting," he muttered, pulling away from her pink lips to attach his mouth to her neck instead, slipping a hand under her t-shirt slightly to place his hands on her waist.

She turned her head in another direction, avoiding the mocking dark eyes he had looking in her direction. "You probably want this just as badly as I do," he whispered into her ear, his voice turning a bit deeper and husky.

Nibbling at her neck, he said, "Itachi probably doesn't give you what you're used to, huh?" he pulled her away from the wall, letting her fall down onto the bed.

Sasuke took a few seconds to stare at her, the golden hair fanned out beautifully around her frame, the pink lips now red from the intense kissing, and the shaking, cowering frame of hers.

Her stomach showed from beneath her t-shirt, and he ignored it, just leaning forward to stare into her eyes, seeing the fear in them before kissing her lips again, feeling her hands wrap around his neck instead of her resisting. "I'll take that as a no," he murmured, moving his hand to other matters.

~'.~'.~'.~'.~

Karin looked up as Suigetsu sat down at the head of the table, noticing the jacket around it. "Hey, isn't this Sasuke's?" he arched an eyebrow, picking it up to look at it before throwing it toward his wife. "He's been here lately?"

"Yeah, Mom invites him cause she thinks he's all lonely. She keeps dragging him around everywhere since he's usually just stuck inside his house," Kentaro said, answering for his mother.

His mother caught it, hanging it up. "If you don't force that man out he'll just stay in his house all day sulking about his life. I'll bring this to him tomorrow," she said, sitting down near her husband as she set the last dish down onto the center of the table.

"Are we having chocolate cake for dessert?" Kentaro asked excitedly as his mother pulled the lollipop from his lips, dropping it into the trashcan near by.

"Sure, why not." Suigetsu smiled, a toothy grin that his son returned.

"You teach him poker first and now you're giving him cavities?" Karin shook her head. "Shame, shame, what a horrible father."

Kentaro stuck his fork into a piece of chicken, bringing it to his mouth. "But he's better than Sasuke. He just sits there, staring for an entire day. He's weird."

Suigetsu poked his son. "And Karin used to-"

"Don't tell that boy!" she scolded, putting a fork in his face, which he backed away from.

"Okay, okay. Just eat and celebrate that I'm home." Suigetsu looked at his favorite dishes, giving his son a knowing smile before digging in, something Karin simply despised.

* * *

_**I really have no new news... so yeah. **_

_**Review for me! I hope you liked this chapter!**_


	9. Chapter 9

I don't own naruto.

* * *

A finger ran down the indent of her back, giving a small smirk when she moved slightly, letting it slide down to the purple panties she was wearing before repeating the process again.

Dark lashes fluttered, revealing beautiful sky-blue eyes underneath. A sharp gasp left her lips, and she sat up, holding the silky navy blanket to her breasts at the same time. "Well, I can tell that Itachi hasn't been fulfilling the needs that you usually get from me …" he leaned over, capturing her chin to make her stare at him.

He leaned forward, touching his lips gently with hers, kissing it softly before making it a bit more seriously, pulling her onto his lap, kicking her bra underneath the bed at the same time.

Ino reached up for his lips, kissing them softly with the same measure he had kissed her, pulling away slowly to see her blue eyes looking at his eyes. He held his hand out slightly, staring down at hers, waiting for it.

The blonde held the palm of her hand out to him, and he turned it around, slipping her marriage ring back on suddenly, and immediately, she pulled her hand back, deciding to avoid his eyes and put it on herself.

The sound of the front door unlocking made Ino jerk her head toward the door, grabbing the closest thing to her, which was Sasuke's t-shirt from the previous night, and covered her chest with it before running into the only thing she saw, the closet.

Only after a few seconds, Sasuke followed, closing the door quickly but swiftly so there was no noise at all.

Sound of footsteps were heard and a voice said, "Sasuke, are you in here?" it was obviously Karin. "I brought the jacket I borrowed last time …oh you're not here. I'll just put it in the closet." her footsteps got closer and Ino gasped slightly, moving in, further into the closet as Sasuke gripped onto the knob, twisting it to one side to make it look as if its locked.

"Oh, whatever. I'll just leave it by his chair…" her footsteps were heard before it left the room, and then the house, locking the door afterwards.

Sasuke released his hold on the doorknob, letting it swing open easily, his shoulders fell slightly, and he looked at the glowing blue eyes in the deep side of the closet, seeing her take some gentle steps forward. Just as she past him, he touched her bottom lightly, pushing her forward, making her ungracefully stumble forward, looking at him weirdly before grabbing a baggy t-shirt from her suitcase, presumably Itachi's and ran into the bathroom.

He looked at the woman that ran into the bathroom, wearing his t-shirt, and sighed loudly, beginning the strip the beds of everything, looking for the cloths both of them were wearing last night.

~'.~'.~'.~'.~

Ino walked out of the bathroom, wearing Itachi's t-shirt he had put in her suitcase just in case she missed him, and her undergarments. Her strands of her hair flowed around her gently, and Ino looked around the room, half expecting Sasuke to suddenly turn up out of nowhere.

Turning around the corner, she met the staircase, and from that view, she was able to see the bare back of Sasuke in the kitchen. An image of him that previous night flashed through her mind, and she felt a warm blush rush to her cheeks. She turned away from him, entering the living room instead to lie down on the couch, closing her eyes to nap, trying to make up for all the lost time she had been using for sleep last night.

A soft fluttering touch brushed past her ankles, and then toward her stomach. "Stop that, Sasuke," she whispered softly, hearing a husky chuckle leave his lips, distant.

Ino opened her eyes, coming fact to fact with glowing green eyes, and she nearly shrieked before she realized it was only a kitten, the same kitten Sasuke had played around with at his parents' house. It had its paws set on the spot where t-shirt dipped low on her body to reveal the top of her breasts, pawing at it gently as it meowed.

The meow, so gentle and sweet that Ino immediately fell for the small kitten, chooing at it as she sat up, lifting it along with her.

Her fingers raked through its soft, silky fur for a few seconds, before she giggled as it began to swing its paw at her dangling hair. Ino parted her hair all over her right shoulder, smiling gently as the kitten rolled around in her light locks.

"Well, he really likes you," Sasuke's voice said, and Ino noticed him for the first time standing near the couch, admiring Ino.

"I never knew you liked cats, even though they did seem to follow you around when I was at your parents' mansion last time."

Sasuke moved toward her, sitting down on the couch beside her, looking at her face as she played with the kitten, which was now rolling around on her lap. Ino giggled as it swatted its paw at her hair once again.

His eyes trailed up her neck, toward her lips and then to her eyes. "Just so you know, breakfast is ready." and he noticed the slightly nod of her head.

Sasuke leaned over closer to her, taking a good grip on her chin, making her look at him, and a short gasp left her pink lips, her hands limp against the kitten as her attention turned toward the man beside her instead.

Slowly, he leaned toward her, almost capturing her lips if she hadn't stopped him by placing a hand on his chest, pushing him back. "I can't do this, Sasuke." Ino pulled back, placing the kitten in his hands instead.

"Why not?" he asked, his lips becoming a short scowl.

"I'm married to your brother! Sasuke, I can't cheat on him for just a younger Uchiha," Ino stated, pulling further away from him. "You had your chance and you screwed it up!"

Sasuke stood up just as Ino was about to leave the room, grabbing her wrist. "Then give me a second one."

Throwing his hand off, she said, "Sasuke, it's just too late! It's been years now; you can't expect me to really give you a chance after you left me!"

"No, no, I do actually. Even when I did something miserable to you when we were together, you always forgave me, and I never did it again," Sasuke said, gripping the wrist of her hand.

Ino tried pulling her wrist away from him but was unsuccessful. "I can't. It's too late now. I'm married to Itachi, having a great life with him, it's your turn to get a wife, settle down."

His hold on her loosened and she swiped it out of his reach. "I want you," he stated, and Sasuke released his hold, watching the blonde girl turn back once.

Her baby-blue eyes stared into his. "I can't, Sasuke. It's just …too late."

Ino turned around, her blonde hair wavering to the side with each swing of her hips she had in her walk. The kitten on the couch looked up at him, giving him a meow before jumping down the seat, running after Ino.

"Even my cat likes you better," Sasuke muttered, rubbing the back of his head as he sat down onto the couch, giving up on Ino for that specific time, it didn't mean he wasn't still going to try, even though Ino was his brother's wife.

~'.~'.~'.~'.~

"Sasuke, I'm going to bed …" Ino looked at the sleeping expression on Sasuke's face, and she stood up, her blonde hair flew around her everywhere. The pretty, graceful blonde twiddle some between her fingers, sneaking closer to Sasuke to say, "Are you awake, Sasuke?"

The grown man that she had once loved had a calm expression on his face, tired and annoyed at the same time. Ino bent lower, kissing his cheek softly before gently placing the blanket over his sleeping body, rubbing the top of the sleeping kitten at the same time.

Looking through Sasuke things in his room, she settled herself on the bed, touching and studying the dark curtains, pillows, and blankets. When Ino turned the lights off, his room seemed …a little more gentle in an indescribable way. The dark items in the room seemed to match the way the moonlight ran into the room instead of the spooky shadow effect she was expecting. Sasuke had truly given the most beautiful room in the entire house for himself; maybe it was why he was always so lonely. He would much rather watch and observe than say something to someone else.

It might have been several minutes, maybe an hour, but whatever time it was, Sasuke slipped into the bed, his legs tangled in the blankets against hers. "Sasuke, I told you I didn't-"

"I'm not going to do anything …just let me have my small moments with you, even if I'm never going to have you as a wife," Sasuke responded back, his arm around her waist, holding her body toward his.

Ino turned to the side, feeling Sasuke dig his head into the back of Ino's neck, his lips pressed against it gently for a few seconds before he stayed still, just breathing in the scent of Ino's hair for that night.

~'.~'.~'.~'.~

The next morning, she looked down at her body; Sasuke's hand had sneaked into her t-shirt last night to touch her stomach. Ino smiled down at Sasuke in the mirror, looking at the sleeping man on the dark bed, which no longer looked pretty, more dull.

Ino looked at herself in the mirror, picking up a hairbrush to comb it through her long strands several times before picking up the toothbrush, squeezing a small stream of toothpaste before bringing it into her mouth.

From the corner of her eyes, she was able to see Sasuke's body moving to the side slightly, rolling around slightly before he finally settled in the middle of the bed, staring up at the bed, rubbing his hand near where Ino's body was, still smelling the floral scent she had left behind.

How he loved it …scents so …flowery wasn't what he really wanted in a girl, actually, he hated the scent, but on Ino, it was _perfect_.

Tilting his head lightly, he saw the blonde in the bathroom, brushing her teeth as she stared at herself in the mirror, the toothbrush poking inside her mouth slightly. Sasuke stood up, walking toward her before hugging her around her thin waist, letting his hands slide down her waist and onto her hips, which slanted out slightly.

"I remember how you always did that to me in the morning right after bed…" Ino said, smiling slightly as she grabbed a towel, wiping it on her face.

"Does it have to always be you remember?" Sasuke asked, a sad tone in his voice once again.

Ino held his hands around her hips. "Don't be like that, Sasuke …" her tone fell.

"I love you," Sasuke said, making Ino's heart skip a beat, something that haven't happen since the first few times of dating Itachi.

The blonde pulled away from him. "Stop doing that, stop acting like that," she said, her tone ordering at him. "You're acting lovesick! You're not in love with me, that one night, it was just lust."

Sasuke sat at the edge of the bathtub, leaning over so she wasn't able to see his face. "I really regret cheating on you …just give me another chance, please."

By then he was nearly at his knees, but Ino turned around, walking away from him with her swaying hips.

Sasuke walked down toward the living room, where he saw Ino innocently biting down on some food she had personally cooked, and he walked into the kitchen, seeing a plate of food for him.

A few seconds after he had sat down by the kitchen table, Ino walked in, placing her plate into the sink before turning the water on, letting the water run onto it before picking up a sponge to wash it. "Tell me when you're done, okay?"

"I can do it myself," Sasuke replied, poking at the food. "I'm not hungry," he said, pulling on a jacket.

"Where are you going?" Ino asked, her baby-blue eyes followed him to the door.

"I'm going for a walk, don't bother making lunch or dinner."

Ino stood there, water dripping onto the floor before she had the sense to bend over, wiping the water off of the floor.

Eventually that night, Sasuke did return, maybe the slightest scent of alcohol on his body. Perhaps he was even a little drunk, but he obviously didn't show it at all, not that he would be able to.

Ino gave a soft shudder as he brushed past her as she swung open the door for him. "Are you drunk?" she asked, remember a short incident when they were a couple.

"Not very," he responded, walking into the kitchen to take out a cup of water, gulping it down easily. "I think I deserved that drink break, I haven't gotten drunk since …since I was with you."

The blonde, who was in her night cloths gave a small sad smile. "Really, Sasuke, you should forget about me …our relationship was nothing…"

"How can you say that was nothing, I gave you everything," Sasuke said, his words slightly slurring, but not so much that everything came out as a single word. "And if it wasn't for that last night of sex I had with you, I would be the one you were married to."

"But you're not," Ino said, taking a clean towel to wipe the small beads of sweat off Sasuke's forehead gently, smiling as she pulled off his jacket. "You should go to bed," said Ino.

"Can I ask you something?" Sasuke asked.

"What?"

"Will you marry me?"

"No, Sasuke. It must be the alcohol in your system, you know I'm with Itachi…"

* * *

_**Um ...no new news... hope you enjoyed it :D**_

_**Uh ...just review? for me? please?**_


End file.
